


Bourbon & Aspirin - Another Bottle

by geminiangel



Series: Bourbon & Aspirin Universe [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: This is a new story arc in the Bourbon and Aspirin Universe.





	1. Section 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Cabal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Cabal).



Section 1

“Gibbs, DiNozzo. My office.”

“How does he do that?” Tony complained about Vance’s order as he exited the elevator. “I haven’t even had a chance to put up my new picture.” Gibbs swatted him. “Now that, I didn’t miss.”

“Hey, boss, Tony. How was vacation?” McGee asked coming from the stairwell.

“One week laying on the deck sunbathing and drinking wine? What do you think?” Tony smiled as he looked at his husband who sported a matching tan line.

“Now.” Vance bellowed.

McGee shrugged at Tony’s questioning look. He knew Vance had been trying to get in touch with Jethro and Tony for the past three days but not why. Vance had also asked Abby and Ducky if they had a contact number. McGee suspected Ducky knew what was going on but evidently had been sworn to secrecy. His suspicion was confirmed as Ducky entered the bull pen and headed up the stairs to Vance’s office.

 

“Happy Monday, director.” Tony smiled entering the office.

“Leon.”

“You’ve been out of contact, gentlemen. Isn’t there a rule about that?”

“Well, yeah, Leon. It’s my rule, not yours. We’ve been on vacation. Dealing with you would make it not a vacation.” Gibbs’ gut twisted at the look on Vance’s face. He turned to see the door shutting behind Ducky. “What’s going on, Leon?”

“Five days ago, there was a terrorist attack on a market in Germany. Dr. Leland Rerriten and Retired Colonel Hollis Mann were victims.”

“Is she…” Gibbs started.

“No. Dr. Rerriten was killed immediately. Ret. Col. Mann is hospitalized.”

“Were they the targets?” Tony spoke up.

“No. Dr. Rerriten was there to give a keynote speech for trauma surgeons. They just happened to be in the market when the bomb went off. They’re holding a flight at Andrews for you.”

“We’re investigating?” Tony said puzzled.

“No. Ret. Col. Mann is asking to see you.”

“She wants to see Jethro?” Tony tried to push down the tendril of jealousy he felt.

“She wants to see both of you.”

“That’s no reason for us to go running off to Germany, Leon. I can see her when she gets stateside.” Gibbs’ gut twisted again as he saw the look Vance and Ducky exchanged. “How bad is it?”

“CRT.” Ducky said softly. “I’m sorry, Jethro.”

“CRT?” Tony repeated.

“Can’t really treat.” Ducky took a deep breath. “When the car was driven into the market place, the terrorist detonated the bomb. It proved to be a magnesium based incendiary. Hollis was trapped under the debris and suffered severe burns over most of her body. The damage was worse due to a damaged water main. Between the burns and other injuries…” Ducky shook his head. “All they have been able to do is to provide palliative care. Truthfully, after I reviewed her file, I didn’t expect her to last this long.”

“Tony…” Jethro saw his husband’s quick nod.  

“I’ll notify Andrews you’re on your way. Gentlemen, I…”

“Thanks, Leon.”

 

It had been a wild ride, Tony thought as they were escorted to the CCU unit to see Hollis. The two men had left immediately.   McGee had ridden down in the elevator with them; taking last minute instructions from them and helping arrange for Zuma’s care. Jethro’s mad drive to Andrew’s to catch the plane. The two men had found a pair of somewhat secluded jump seats for the ten plus hour flight. His Gibbs gut had started aching when they were met by a military lawyer, who identified himself as Hollis’ lawyer, at the hospital.

“I’ve asked the doctor to lighten the medication so that Ret. Col. Mann will be able to speak with you. Since surgery, they’ve been keeping her sedated most of the time.”

“Surgery?” Jethro pounced.

“I’ll let her explain.” The attorney deferred. As they arrived outside the room, he walked them through the sterilization procedures and donning of the provided gowns, before guiding them into the room.

Jethro bit back a sharp breath. Hollis’ face was drastically disfigured on the left side. He and Tony could see the burns on her limbs and around the sterile sheet that covered her torso. As the men entered the room, her right eye opened.

“Jethro. Tony.” Her voice was deep and raspy. Her fingers twitched and the two approached the bed moving to her right where she could see them clearly. “Wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“Shhh, Hollis. Of course, we came. We were away. We just found out this morning.”

The right side of her mouth lifted into the semblance of a smile. “Honeymoon?... knew…”

“What did you know?” Jethro asked.

“You two. Knew before Hawaii.”

“Guess we were a bit slow figuring it out.” Tony replied.

Jethro said tenderly, ““I’m sorry about Leland.”

“Me, too.” Hollis paused to draw several ragged breathes.

“I’ll get a nurse.” Tony went to turn.

“No. Need to talk…”

“Hollis. Why did you need to see us?”

“Need you to do…something…Leland, no family.” Hollis wheezed. “Me, no family.”

Jethro and Tony exchanged a quick look, before Jethro said, “Anything.”

“Finish…last tour of duty…”

“I don’t understand.” Jethro exchanged looks with Tony. She had seemed lucid but didn’t seem to remember retiring.

“Jamison.” Hollis whispered.

“If you’ll allow me, I’ll try to explain a bit. Neither Ret. Col. Rerriten or Dr. Rerriten have any next of kin. I helped conduct a search in the wake of the attack.” At the look of confusion, he explained. “I was appointed her emergency medical proxy. Once she could communicate, she asked me to draw up papers making you her sole beneficiary. There are some outstanding issues that she would like you to handle. Are you willing to accept the responsibility?”

“Absolutely.” Tony said immediately. “Hollis, don’t worry. We’ll take care of everything.”

“I have papers right here. You may want to discuss this further before accepting.”

“Tony’s right. No matter what, we’ll take care of it.”

The attorney gave Hollis a wry grin. “You were right.” The attorney walked over and opened a folder laying on Hollis’ bed table. “Agent Gibbs, if you would sign here, here, here and here.” He handed him a pen. Without even glancing at the paper, he signed his name. “And Agent DiNozzo, as his spouse and fellow custodian, would you sign here, here, here and here. Great. I will have a copy of this delivered to you as soon as it is processed. Here are the documents you will need for the flight back.” He handed an envelope to Jethro who passed it to Tony. “We have arranged seats on a flight back to DC. First class, commercial flight.” The attorney added as Tony rubbed his back with a grimace. “Leaves in two hours. I’ll notify them to expedite your boarding. I’ll also let the nurse know you’re ready for your medication, Hollis.” He turned and exited.

“Hollis. What is this all about?”

If not for the burns which robbed her body of moisture, Hollis knew she would be crying. “Take care… promise…”

“Don’t stay. Once you get…” Hollis gasped. “Don’t wait… me… die. Want to know… home… secure…”

“Hollis…” Jethro said. “This isn’t making sense.”

“Promise…” Hollis said desperately.

Both men could see her strength fading and lines of pain beginning to show on the unburned side of her face. “We promise.” Jethro and Tony said earnestly and in unison.

The door opened and Tony looked to see if the attorney had returned. Instead, he froze in shock. “Jethro…” He tugged his husband’s arm.

Jethro shrugged off the tug, his attention on Hollis who had seemed to have exhausted the little strength she had. “In a minute. Hollis? Hollis?”

“Jethro…Oh, my God, Jethro…” Tony felt that he might hyperventilate.

Jethro turned away from Hollis to hush Tony but saw the stunned look on his face. Following his husband’s gaze, he looked towards the door where a nurse stood.


	2. Section 2 and 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Alright,” the idiot hollered. “I need your letters now. I need to get them off to the post office, if they are going to make it to the North Pole on time.”  
> A flurry of wings had GeminiAngel holding a large sack open as the owls and Mimic dive-bombed the bag dropping off their letters. “Thanks, guys.”  
> “Mwa…mwaaa..mwa..mwaaaaaa…mwaaa.”  
> “Of course, you’ve been a good llam….lamb this year. I’m sure that Santa will bring you something special.” The idiot scratched behind Kudzu’s ears.  
> “EEEwhhaa.”  
> “Thank-you, Spot.”  
> “Whaaaa..eee…”  
> “No, I don’t think asking for a new leotard and two pairs of snow boots is too much. Yes, I will make sure Santa knows you would prefer not to have a striped leotard. Whoops.” Geminiangel sidestepped and lowered the edge of the bag so that…Coke, Chips, and their clones, Ima, Pattie, Attila the Bun, David Hopperfield and Schnuggle could reach the bag with their letters.  
> “Hurry up. Thank-you, Waddles. Lambikins, put it right in here. Hey, Hey, Jude. I’m glad you could join us for letter writing. How’s Fan doing?”  
> Their talk was interrupted by Coors, Bambi and Fawn dropping off their letters. They were followed closely by Nanny and Billy. Finally, as the last stragglers came up, Sinatra carried a box up to the bag.  
> “Sinatra, what is that?”  
> “Baa….baa….. baa…. Ba.”  
> “What do you mean it’s your letter to Santa?”  
> “Baa! Ba ba ba ba... ba ba ba ba... ba ba ba ba...”  
> “You asked for what?” The idiot shook her head. “You know Santa can’t bring all that for you. If he did, there wouldn’t be room for the others presents.”  
> “Baa baaaa baa ba. Ba. Baa baaa baaaaa baa.”  
> “No, he can’t just make two trips.”  
> “Baa! BAAA! Ba ba ba ba... ba ba ba ba... ba ba ba ba...”  
> “Watch it, young man. Talk like that will get you on the naughty list quick.”

Section 2

Jackson met them at the door and ushered them into the family room where the family waited impatiently. “Well, hurry up. Let me see.” Tony and Jethro smiled at their dad’s impatience.

The last twenty-four hours had been surreal, Tony thought. The summer had been one grueling case following another. With their new home nearing completion, they had decided to take advantage of the quiet to sneak away for a week. They had lazed under the August sun on the deck of “The Sanctuary” just enjoying their time together. He could never have imagined when they walked into Vance’s office what lay in store for them.

Poor Hollis. Tony thought sadly. It was unfair that he and Jethro had so much; each other, their family… and she had lost everything. He kept reliving the moment when he had turned to face the nurse; the moment that he first laid eyes on his daughter and son. He still couldn’t believe he was a dad. Gently, Tony lifted his daughter out of her carrier. She was so tiny and beautiful. He looked at Jethro who had picked up their son.

The baby girl gave a whimper as Tony carefully unwrapped her blankets. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Daddy has you.”

Jethro couldn’t stop his smile. Daddy. He had never thought he would be a father again. Tony and he had never expected to have children but from the moment the nurse had handed him the tiny girl he felt as if his heart would explode with love. Looking from the baby he held to the one that the nurse handed Tony, Jethro could only stare at his family in disbelief. Finally, when the attorney had returned, Jamison had handed him temporary visas to take the babies home.

“I was a bit taken aback when Hollis indicated that she wanted you to adopt her babies. Once I read your files and with the recent publicity, I still wasn’t certain.” The lawyer smiled sadly. “She assured me, you would be the best parents for them. I think she made the right call.”

Jethro had turned back to Hollis and had walked towards the bed holding the baby. Hollis had opened her eye and tried to smile at him.

“Hollis… I…”

“Love… them… promise…”

Tony had joined him. “We will and when they are older, we will tell them about you.”

“Go…”

“Hollis…” Jethro went to protest.

“You… promised…” Hollis’ body seemed to relax as the injection the nurse had put in her IV started to take effect and her eye closed.

“She needs to rest now.” The nurse said kindly.

Jamison had ushered them out. “Hollis insisted that she wanted you to leave immediately. She wanted to know that the babies were home and safe before she died.”

“How…” Tony was unsure what to even ask.

“Emergency caesarian.” The attorney answered the unasked question. “The babies are only two weeks early. When she came in, the doctors felt it would be best to deliver them immediately so that they could use more intensive treatment on Hollis. I was here when she woke after surgery and was able to act on her decisions.”

“This is…” Jethro was at a loss for words.

“I realize that you haven’t had time to really process the situation but Hollis’ condition has been steadily declining. I was just praying you would get here in time.”

“Are they really ours?”

“Yes, Agent DiNozzo. The packet I gave you earlier has the adoption papers; as well as temporary custody documents. I don’t expect any complications.”

“Is it… Are they…”

“They are perfectly healthy. No effects from the attack. May I be the first to congratulate you on your son and daughter.”

“What are their names?” Jethro asked.

“Baby Girl Gibbs and Baby Boy Gibbs.” The attorney told him. “Hollis felt you should name them since you would be their parents.”

“Did she give you any idea of names she liked?” Tony asked still staring at his son in awe.

“Sorry.” The attorney shook his head.

 

“Tony.” Abby whispered louder poking his leg as she knelt in front of him.

“Sorry, Abbs, guess my mind wandered a bit.”

“Can I…” Abby started hesitantly. Tony motioned for her to sit beside him and then carefully placed his daughter in the goth’s arms. “She’s perfect. What’s her name?”

Tony looked over to where Jackson was staring with disbelieving joy at his grandson. “Neither of them are named. Hollis wanted us to choose their names. Jethro and I tossed a few around on the plane ride back but we want them to be perfect.”

“I can’t believe you and Gibbs are dads.” Abby looked at Tony and smiled.

“Me, neither, Abbs.” Tony said as Jethro sat down on the other side of him. His husband put his arm around Tony and Tony swayed towards him. “I never thought…I mean, after Wendy… then the plague… then Jethro and I… I hadn’t even considered that I might be a dad.”

“Me, neither.” Jethro smiled at Abby. “When I lost Kelly, I never even considered having another child. Now I have a son and another daughter.”

“Hi, sweetheart, I’m your Auntie Abby. You and I are going to have so much fun.”

McGee stepped over next to Abby. “My turn.”

“I’ve only had her like a minute.”

“It’s time for her to meet her Uncle Tim.”

“Speaking of Uncle Tim. Where is the other member of the family?”

“He is taking a nap on your bed. I’m a bit surprised that he hasn’t woken up.”

Getting up, Tony headed for the little scamp. It was time for him to meet the two newest members of the family. While Tony tracked down the pup, Jethro watched as Tim scooped the baby out of Abby’s arms leaving her pouting. As he took hold of the tiny hand, the baby girl opened her eyes and gave an unfocused look. “She’s going to be a heart breaker when she grows up.”

“Don’t give her ideas. She is not dating until she is at least thirty-five.”

Jackson guffawed. “Keep telling yourself that, son.” Seeing Abby standing next to him, looking sad; Jackson reluctantly handed her his grandson. “Alright, McGee. Hand over my grand-daughter.”

“I’ve only had her like a minute.”

“It’s time for her to meet her grandpa.” Jackson smirked as he turned McGee’s comment back on him. McGee handed her over carefully and went to stalk Abby and his new nephew.

Section 3

Tony gently sat down next to the puppy that was sprawled across the bed. Zuma’s back leg twitched in his sleep. Obviously, the pup was chasing squirrels with his cousin at the park. Poor Zuma, he couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t hold still like Squirrely and let him nibble on their tails.

At slightly over forty pounds, Agent Zuma was growing up fast. With his last back injury, Tony had been discouraged from carrying the pup when he passed twenty-five pounds. He admitted to himself he missed scooping up the pup and cuddling his soft warm body; popping the pup into his Agent Zuma carrier and walking through the park. Tony knew Zuma missed those days, too. He had found the pup with his head stuck in the carrier several times before the carrier had been folded and placed up on a shelf out of reach. They settled for snuggling together on the couch or resting in the chair in the living room.

Tony couldn’t help thinking about the two new additions to the family, nestling snuggly in a carrier. The two of them fussing and waiting for him to scoop them out of their beds with sleepy disgruntled faces and deal with tiny diapers. He treasured the soft cries that told him it was time for one or both of them to be cuddled into his arm and provided with a nice warm bottle. Tony could already picture them romping in the backyard with Zuma.

“Hey, Zuma. Wake up, sleepy head.” The pup opened his eyes a bit and let them close again. Tony started counting to himself. One… Two… And there it was. The pup’s eyes flew open and he scrambled to his paws pushing against Tony, his tail going like mad. The trip to Palermo had left a trace of insecurity but at least Zuma could now spend the night with his cousin or let Jethro and Tony disappear for a day or two without the anxiety the small pup had displayed.

“I’m so glad to see you, too.” Tony scratched the ears that were freely offered. “Daddy and I have a surprise for you. You have a brother and sister. I know you are going to love them as much as Daddy and I.” Tony’s eyes filled with tears of gratitude and sorrow for Hollis. “See, a wonderful woman couldn’t care for them so she sent them to Grandpa, Daddy, you and I so that we could all be a family.”

Zuma looked at Tony in confusion. The sad face was at odds with the happy tone and playful hands. “Come on, lazy bones. Let’s go see Daddy.” Excited to see his other favorite person, Zuma leapt from the bed and headed for the door, looking back to be sure that Tony was coming along.

Jethro had managed to steal his son away from McGee and Abby and was on the couch with the baby in his arms when Zuma entered the living room. The pup was only a step ahead of Tony, having stopped for a drink and a treat on the way. “Hey, pup.”

The pup stared at the thing in Jethro’s arms and only moved forward with Tony’s encouragement. Stepping around Zuma Tony stopped by Jackson’s chair and picked up his daughter. He moved to sit on the couch next to Jethro. “Come on, silly thing.” Jethro said to the pup. “Come here.”

“It’s okay, Zuma.” Tony coaxed as the baby girl snuffled and opened her eyes. When she made noise, Zuma’s ears perked up. “She wants to meet you. Come on.”

Cautiously, Zuma approached. He stretched out his nose until it met with a tiny foot clad in a soft baby onesie. The pup jerked back when the foot moved and then he woofed softly. The woof caused the other baby to open his eyes. The pup watched as another little foot moved towards him. He sniffed the baby that Jethro was holding and then went back to the other baby. When the baby boy began to fuss softly, he carefully rubbed the baby’s foot with the side of his face. The baby stopped and looked towards Zuma.

“I think’s it’s time for another bottle.” Jethro said.

“I’ll make it.” Abby offered.

“Actually, there’s one in that duffle in an insulated bag. The hospital gave it to us knowing that we were going to be on the plane for so long.” Jethro said.

“And the nice stewardess’ refilled it for us towards the end of the flight.” Tony added as Abby found a bottle and re-zipped the insulated bag. Handing Jethro the bottle, she watched as he checked the temperature and then rubbed the nipple on the baby’s lips. Immediately, the baby latched on and began sucking greedily. Zuma watched enthralled.

“Guess he takes after Tony,” McGee joked.

“Watch it, probie.” Tony responded. Just then the little girl began to fuss.

“And another country heard from,” Jethro joked. “I’d swear they are psychic or telepathic. The moment one starts eating the other one seems to know it and wants their bottle.”

Before anyone could react, Zuma whirled about and leapt over Jethro’s feet to reach the duffle. He nosed it but couldn’t open it. Undeterred, he began to drag the duffle around the coffee table, until he pushed it up against Tony’s legs. “Aren’t you a good big brother? You are so good helping your sister.” Tony praised him as he dug out a bottle and mirrored Jethro’s actions. He smiled as she latched on. His little girl might be a little lady but she had the appetite of a logger.

Zuma moved back to his previous position. While the babies fed, he sat in front of the couch moving his head from Tony’s knee to Jethro’s and back. Occasionally he would rub a foot carefully and offer a woof of encouragement to the babies. Tony had worried about jealousy, but it appeared that Zuma had fallen in love just as fast as he and Jethro had in Germany. Jethro smiled at Tony who smiled back. They paid no attention to the smiles that Jackson, Abby and McGee were sharing as they watched the five of them bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Tony is a bit busy at the moment, I thought I'd share a recipe that is good this time of year. With Christmas and the Christmas hams coming, this can be whipped up quickly and provides a refreshing change to the usual leftover ham salad. The recipe can be doubled, tripled... whatever size crowd and pans you have. My family likes me to double the brown sugar, vinegar mix as they really enjoy the flavor.
> 
> I promise this is good and easy to make. For those of you who notice the combination of ingredients, it does have its roots in the my Amish/Mennonite heritage. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Skillet Noodle Casserole
> 
> Ingredients:
> 
> 1 tbsp salt  
>  3 qt Boiling Water  
>  8 oz noodles  
>  Cook uncovered until tender
> 
> 1 cup sliced Onions  
>  1/4 cup shortening  
>  1/2 lb ham diced (about 1 cup)  
>  1 small head of cabbage thinly sliced
> 
> 2 tbsp brown sugar  
>  2 tbsp vinegar  
>  2 tbsp margarine  
>  Salt and pepper to taste 
> 
> Instructions:
> 
> Sauté onion in shortening in large skillet until tender. Add ham and cabbage. Cook covered ten minutes or until cabbage is tender stirring occasionally. Combine sugar/vinegar add to skillet along with noodles, butter, salt and pepper to taste.
> 
> Cover and heat to serving temperature.


	3. Section 4 and 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is deliberately unbetaed. I wanted our wonderful to rafe_dragos to be able to enjoy the present, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the very best Cabal in the world!
> 
> Christmas is coming fast with all that it entails,  
> Download your favorites to your phone or load up your email.
> 
> Soon friends and family will gather round and you might need a breather,  
> Relax a bit with all your favorites loaded on your reader.
> 
> If you're good and keep your cheer throughout the season,  
> You might just get a special treat that will give you a good reason.
> 
> On Christmas Eve when all is quiet but Santa’s sleigh on that night,  
> Somewhere out there a writer's imagination is burning bright.
> 
> On Christmas morning imagine everyone's expressions,  
> When you aren't in a rush to tear open all your presents.
> 
> Instead you grasp tightly to your phone for it holds a treasure,  
> A brand new story posted there to give everyone Christmas pleasure.
> 
> Merry Christmas  
> &  
> Happy New Year
> 
> Geminiangel

Section 4

The two babes were lying contently in their fathers’ arms having been feed and burped. Everyone had laughed when Zuma eyes opened wide in shock at his sister’s particularly loud belch. “She’s a bit noisy, isn’t she, pup? Kinda like Mommy on taco night.” Jethro joked.

Tony poked him sharply. “Do you want to talk about the ham and five bean soup? And I’m not Mommy.”

“Well, we know who you are and who we are… but names, now!” Abby demanded.

Jethro and Tony laughed. “Like I said earlier we thought about it a lot on the way home.”

“We talked about when Shannon was expecting Kelly. We had talked to dad about naming the baby after him if it was a boy. He told us no quite definitely. He felt each child should have its own name and destiny.”

“Then I asked Jethro about naming the baby after Shannon or Kelly but we felt it was too soon. We crossed off Kate and Cassie for the same reasons.”

“Then Tony suggested we exclude the names of our former exes. Several dozen names later, we decided on a name we both like and if it nods to her grandpa’s name…” Jethro smirked.

“This little lady is Jacqueline Holly Gibbs.” Tony smiled down at her lovingly. “We’ll call her Linnie.”

“Holly for Hollis.” Abby whispered.

“Yes.” Gibbs looked at the baby sadly. “We wanted her to have her own name but also a connection to her first mother.”

“And my grandson?”

“Holly’s husband’s first name was Leland. After much argument from Tony, we decided to use Tony’s birth name as a nod to his family. This is Christian Lee Gibbs aka Chris.”

“Linnie and Chris.” Jackson repeated. “I think those are fine names and their middle names are very appropriate. I’m proud of you boys for including their birth parents in their names.”

“Hollis was very insistent that we consider ourselves the twins’ parents.” Jethro cuddled his son closer. “She gave Tony and I the most precious gift anyone ever could. The attorney, Jamison, told us that when Hollis found out she was pregnant, that she and Leland had talked it over and modified their will asking us to take the baby. Right after the explosion the doctors did a C-section. She managed to ask for a lawyer and get across what she wanted. That’s when he made the first call to Vance.” Jethro looked at his daughter sadly. “We’re both sad that the babies will never know Hollis and Leland but we are so very grateful to them.”

Just as the mood was rapidly sliding to morose, there was a muffled noise followed by Linnie’s quiet fussing. Zuma went to rub her foot with his head but let out a yelp and quickly back away. “She hates to be dirty or wet.” Tony laughed. “It’s okay, sweetie. Daddy’s here.” He fumbled in the duffle with one hand, smiling as Abby braved the smell and leaned it to help him. Zuma wisely chose to play with the other baby.

Abby retrieved a blue throw-away pad and Tony quickly laid his daughter down as Linnie’s cries grew louder. While Abby dug for a diaper and supplies, Tony quickly unsnapped the onesie softly assuring his daughter that he was hurrying as fast as he could. “Tony, you only have a couple diapers, left.” Abby said concerned. “And these are all trial size,” the goth said as she placed the powder, lotion and wipes within his reach.

“Hollis and Leland believed that they would be home before the babies were born. Hollis’ doctor allowed her to fly so late because she was so healthy and the pregnancy went so well. The things they bought are in Hawaii.” Jethro explained. “The hospital gave us the travel size and a pack of diapers but we’re going to need supplies.”

“Linnie, what has Daddy been sneaking you? I know I didn’t feed you anything that would smell this bad.” With watering eyes, Tony balled up the diaper and put it in a bag that Abby held for him as everyone laughed until another sound and another yelp were heard. While Tony carefully cleaned his daughter, Jethro talked softly to his son.

“We’re lucky, Chris is a bit more patient,” Tony said as he carefully diapered his daughter. “At least, for a bit,” he acknowledged as his son began to fuss. Gently he bundled Linnie back into her onesie and snapped it before carefully handling her to the eagerly waiting Goth. “Alright, hand him over.” Tony turned to take his son.

“What’s wrong, Chris?” The boy fussed a bit. “You’re such a good boy waiting for me to finish with Linnie.” He began again the task of cleaning up a dirty bottom. “Next time, it’s Daddy’s turn, isn’t it?”

“Uh, Tony, isn’t that going to be confusing?”

“What, McGee?” Tony asked intent on his son.

“Well, you called yourself Daddy and now you called Jethro Daddy. Won’t that confuse the babies?”

“Jethro and I haven’t quite worked that out yet.” Tony admitted.

“All kids have a mommy and a daddy. Seems settled to me.” Jethro stated.

“I am not the mommy,” Tony retorted. “Stop calling me that.”

A knock at the door was followed by footsteps in the hall. “Ah, Jethro, what a blessing to come from such a tragedy.” Ducky said looking at the baby in Abby’s arms.

Scooping up his once-again clean son, Tony stepped carefully around Abby and Linnie and went to Ducky. Gently he laid his son in Ducky’s arms. “This is your Grandpa Ducky. If that’s okay?” Tony said uncertainly.

“That is more than okay, Anthony.” The examiner’s eyes were misty. “That is more than okay.”

“Tony, where is…” Palmer stopped and looked at the tiny infant Ducky was holding. Behind him, Breena carrying Victoria was forced to step around him to avoid running into him.

“There’s my god-daughter.” Tony lifted Victoria from her mother’s arms and gave her a kiss on her nose. “How’s my girl?”

Abby rose and brought Linnie over and handed her to Breena. “Tony, Jethro, they’re beautiful. Have you named them?” Breena stroked the small cheek gently.

“You are holding Jacqueline Holly and Grandpa Ducky is holding Christian Lee.” Jethro said as he watched with a smile as his old friend told his son a story of a baby he delivered in London.

“Congratulations.” Jimmy looked at his friend who was holding his daughter. “I’m so happy for you and Jethro.”

“Thanks, Black Lung.” Tony cradled his god-daughter. “I thought this angel would be the closest I would come to being a father and I was so proud that you asked me to be her god-father. I didn’t think I could be happier but…now…”

“I know how you feel.” Jimmy said sincerely.

“God-parents!” Abby gave a semi-squeal. “You need god-parents for Chris and Linnie.”

Jethro and Tony shared a smile. They had also discussed that need during the feed and diaper routine on the flight home. The four obvious candidates were looking at them expectantly. “We discussed that, too.” Tony admitted. “It was really an easy decision, though.”

Jethro smirked as he watched the brief flash of disappointment on Abby and Tim’s faces and the quick look of happiness on the Palmers’ faces.

“We considered giving the twins different god-parents. But, if something should happen, we want them raised together. We hope that their godparents would be willing to move in and raise them in our home. I realize that would be asking a lot and we took that into consideration.”

This time a bit of hope could be seen in Abby and Tim and a bit of disappointment in Breena and Jim. Unable to keep them in suspense any longer, Jethro spoke up. “Tim, Abby, Jimmy, Breena, would you be willing to be Linnie and Chris’ godparents?”

“All four of us?” Abby let out a small squeal.

“We were going to ask you and Tim to be Chris’ godparents and Breena and Jimmy to be Linnie’s godparents but…” Tony shrugged. “This feels right to us.”

“Tony, Jethro. I…” Tim tried to gather his thoughts. “If you’re sure… I’d be honored.”

“Of course, we’re sure, McGodfather.” Tony said. “You and Jimmy are my brothers, a bit annoying at times, but… We know you would raise them well.” Tony looked at Abby who was staring at the babies in shock. “And who but my sisters to keep those two in check.” Abby and Breena shared a smile and nod of confirmation. They would definitely keep them on a tight rein.

“Hey, Linnie. I’m your godfather.” Jimmy said softly to the baby his wife was holding. The baby looked towards the voice and gave a small gurgle.

“I think she approves.” Jethro smiled.

Section 5

It was Linnie who decided enough was enough and things were getting too sentimental for her. She spit up a bit and decided to express her displeasure at her dirty onesie.

Handing Victoria to Jimmy, Tony took his tiny girl and crooned softly to her. “It’s okay. You know, if you would eat a bit slower, this wouldn’t happen. Jethro, do we have another clean outfit?”

Jethro was already digging in the duffle. His baby girl could be very loud when expressing her displeasure. “That was the last one.”

“It will be a bit big but…” Breena dug in Victoria’s diaper bag and found one of her daughter’s sleepers. “At least, it’s clean.”

“Thanks.” Tony said gratefully.

“You guys really aren’t prepared.” McGee shook his head, “I mean, you need everything for the babies.”

“Thank God for Jamison. He had the car waiting for us when we landed and had arranged for these car seats. Otherwise…” As he spoke, Tony was working the onesie off his daughter and accepting the sleeper began to stuff her into the clean outfit.

Jethro had gathered the spare outfits the hospital had given them. “I’ll go put these in the washer.” He accepted the one Tony handed him.

“Leroy, let me do that.” Jackson took the outfits. “You boys must be exhausted. Have you slept at all? Eaten?”

“It’s okay, dad. We’re used to pulling twenty-four hour days when we’re working.”

“They fed us on the plane.” Tony picked up his clean daughter and immediately lost her to her nearest godfather.

“If you make a list, I’ll run out and pick up a few things. Formula, diapers, whatever.” Tim looked at his goddaughter. “Uncle Tim will make sure you have everything you want or need,” he promised her.

In the interim, Abby took the clothes from Jackson and went to start a small load of laundry. Jackson followed her out. While Abby started the wash, Jackson dug out a couple of casseroles his son-in-law kept in the freezer. He’d let them thaw a bit and then put the casseroles in. They returned as Jimmy stole his godson from Ducky who signed in resignation.

Breena had taken the duffle and was examining its meager contents. She looked at the pad and pen in Abby’s hand. “No use making a list,” she told her. “Tim was right. They need everything. You know what this means…”

“Shopping trip.” They chorused making the men cringe.

Deciding to avoid the inevitable, Jackson and Ducky stole the babies back and settled down in the recliners to get to know them better. Meanwhile, Jethro had was talking to Victoria who was now over his shoulder.

Tim and Jimmy squared off. “Three… two… one…”

“Yes, paper covers rock,” Tim crowed in relief. “You get to go along and carry the packages. I’ll call Vance and let him know you’re home safely and get the papers for family leave filled out.”

“No need.” Leon stood in the living room door. “I received a call from Lieutenant Jamison.” He looked at the two men sadly. They had spoken just before Tony and Jethro boarded the flight. Vance had been surprised, actually shocked, to hear about the twins but was supportive of their adoption. “Hollis died about an hour and a half ago. She lived long enough to know that you and the children had landed ande were home.”

Jethro took Tony’s hand as he heard his husband draw in a ragged breath. “Thanks for stopping by to tell us in person, Leon.”

“I was coming over anyway. Lt. Jamison faxed copies of the documentation over. Helen prepared temporary leave sheets which I have already signed.” He handed an envelope to Jethro. “She also prepared forms for paternity leave. All they need is your signatures.” He added reluctantly. “You are both eligible for twelve weeks of paternity leave. I will assume that you will let me know as soon as possible whether one or both of you will be taking it.”

“At least to start, both of us.” Leon nodded as Jethro answered him. “We have a lot to take care of right now. Jamison is arranging for Leland and Hollis to be returned to the states but we’re helping with funeral arrangements. We also need to finalize the adoption and set up a nursery.”

While listening, Leon took the opportunity to fuss over the babies. Of course, he would deny that he did more than just look them over. “Have McGee bring the signed papers in tomorrow.” He smirked at his employees. “Helen took the initiative and has filed leave forms for today for the rest of you. She assumed you would need some help today.”

“Thank-you, Leon.” Jethro said sincerely.

“It was all Helen’s idea.” Leon would swear to that rather than admit to suggesting that Gibbs and DiNozzo would need assistance. “Gentlemen and ladies, I must be off. Meeting with the new SecNav. Congratulations, Jethro, Tony. I know you will make wonderful parents.”

“Thanks.”

“Well,” Jimmy said as the door closed behind Vance. “Since you don’t need to do paperwork, McGee, you can come along and help.”

“Excellent idea,” Ducky spoke up. “Jackson and I have decided that we will watch our grandchildren while the godparents do the shopping. I trust that between the four of them they will be able to purchase the necessary items.”

“Leroy, you and Tony need to rest,” Jackson held up his hand when his son made to protest. “You will be very busy over the next few days. Take the chance to sleep when you can. Ducky and I will be just fine.”

“Woof.” Zuma looked at Jackson from his position between Jackson’s and Ducky’s chair. The pup had settled where he could see both babies at once.

“Pardon me.” Jackson laughed. “Ducky, Zuma and I will be just fine.”

“I should make a list.” Tony replied.

Breena and Abby laughed. “I think I’ve got this,” Breena said. “Unless, you think your goddaughter is deprived.” Tony wisely shook his head.

While Jackson and Ducky gave the crew their marching orders, Jimmy went into the kitchen and wheeled in the bassinet that Victoria regularly used. “What about big items?” Tim asked looking at the bassinet.

“Big items?” Jethro questioned.

“I assume you will want to make cribs, but what about temporarily? Cribs, bassinets, changing tables.”

Jackson and Jethro exchanged glances. They definitely would be making the nursery furniture but it wasn’t something that could happen overnight. Abby spoke up. “I could call the sisters. They try to keep some stuff for people in need. You could borrow a few things.”

The family waited as Jethro and Tony had a non-verbal conversation. “McGee, I think the twins can share for now. Why don’t you pick up what we need,” Jethro looked at Abby with a raised brow when she made to interrupt him. “When we’re done with the furniture, we can donate it to the sisters.”

The matter solved, the room was soon emptied. Jethro and Tony were shooed off to their room for a nap after waving at the departing shopping crew who were taking both Jethro’s truck and the new SUV to Jimmy and Tim’s horror. Tony and Jethro were silently relieved that they were being left behind. There was a horrifying glint in Breena’s eyes that resembled Abby on a Caf-Pow high and the look in Abby’s eyes was downright frightening as she accepted their credit cards. Finally, there was just two happy grandfathers holding their newest grandchildren while Victoria slept happily in the bassinet between them and Zuma who drifted off with Rocky firmly between his paws.


	4. Section Six and Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My head..." Geminiangel moaned. "What hit me?"
> 
> “That was Sinatra.” Jane_x8o pointed to where the lamb was laid out with a icebag.
> 
> “How come he got an icebag and I didn’t?” Geminiangel glared at him.
> 
> “He whines more.” Rafe_dragos admitted. “And don’t even think about starting!” She shook her finger at the idiot. 
> 
> “We only have one icebag with how accident prone the idi… the writer is?” Appletini was shocked. 
> 
> “We have several.” Rafe_dragos pointed to Amelitta, QueeneoftheDeer and Jillebeth. Each had an icepack.
> 
> “What on earth happened?” Parker asked.
> 
> “Well, we forgot to keep an eye on the idiot on Monday.”
> 
> “I don’t understand. What was Monday?” Elaine asked.
> 
> “Nothing really. That’s why ArianaFeileacan, MamaT and I eased up on the watch.” Rafe_dragos sighed.
> 
> “Hey, my head….” Geminiangel pointed. 
> 
> “Here, have a bag of peas.” Rafe_dragos jerked them back. “Don’t eat them. Put them on your head.”
> 
> Patricia took the bag and put them on the idiot’s head herself and held them there. “More explaining, please.”
> 
> “We knew that Amelita and the idiot were conspiring to go to QueeneoftheDeer’s big New Year’s Eve party. We decided to lock the place down Friday, Saturday and Sunday. We hid the keys and the bridles. It was a peaceful…. Well, as peaceful as it gets here.” Rafe_dragos explained. “Unfortunately, there were spies.” She glared at daikininz, Fairhaven74 and Aussiefan70. “There was an emergency meeting called Monday night by someone… cough…psyche53…cough… While we were all discussing the new polish colors for the interspecies alliance this spring… The idiot through a party.”
> 
> “A kegger?” Patriciasita asked looking at the wreckage. 
> 
> “Worse.” ArianaFeileacan said glumly. “Apparently, the idiot has been running a still. She was storing it in barrels in a hidden cellar under the nursery. There were over a dozen barrels.”
> 
> “And they drank a barrel?” Nola+Belle said incredulously. 
> 
> “They drank them all!” Susanmp said with a slight wince. She had downed a lot of aspirin and water. The committee might be suspicious of her, but they couldn’t prove anything.
> 
> Chrissie0770 smiled. Yep, all twelve barrels and one from hidden area under the barn. It had taken her, Lady_L, Duchess, vt_girl1701, missycatlett and Susanmp nearly all night to move the stills. Of course, they had missed a lot of the party but the idiot paid them well. They had each taken home a barrel of their own.
> 
> Magis exchanged a look with QueenBee4Ever. They had missed the party but had served as security at the committee. Just in case the meeting broke up early. That had earned them and NCISlaaddict123 their own barrels. 
> 
> Formertreker and Allpau1 looked around at the mess. “Uh, LadyDrak1075, is this normal?” Formertreker finally asked (after losing 4 out of 7 rounds of rock, paper, scissors). 
> 
> “Absolutely not!” She said indignantly. “Isn’t it great? Who’d want to be in a normal cabal?”
> 
> “Besides, we love our idiot.” Patricia said.
> 
> “But what happened to my head?” The idiot asked forlornly.
> 
> “Well, QueeneoftheDeer and most of the group were doing the slide to Goo Goo Dolls’ “slide” and in the meantime, Amelita was trying to teach the interspecies alliance to do bugaloo when suddenly the band launched into “Chug-a-lug”. Unfortunately, you know how Amelita reacts…” 
> 
> The rest of the cabal, all but the newbies, nodded in sympathy. “Well, Sinatra, Coors and Spot and the rest thought it was part of the bugaloo.” Rafe_dragos paused to wince. 
> 
> “So Sinatra’s cartwheel went off wrong and he hit me with a hoof?” The idiot looked truly pathetic. She had been practicing. ArianaFeilacan noted. Better warn the rest.
> 
> “Not exactly. According to Coke and Chips told me, Sinatra did a respectable cartwheel. But then, he talked Coors into letting him try one while catapulting off Coors head.”
> 
> “And…” QueenBee4Ever prodded.
> 
> “As Sinatra launched himself off, he noticed that he had chipped a hoof.” The cabal nodded knowingly. “He was afraid that he might chip another when if he landed on a hoof so….” The cabal leaned in closer. “He figured landing on your head won’t mess up his hooficure.” 
> 
> “You little….” 
> 
> “Quick, grab her.”
> 
> “Let me at him…” The idiot threw her pea bag at him.
> 
> “Baaa Baaaaa Baaa…”
> 
> “Don’t tell me to be quiet cause your head aches you little…”
> 
> “Normal?” LadyDrak1075 laughed. “Never! Isn’t it wonderful?”

Section 6

Tony refused to open his eyes. He was enjoying lying cuddled back against Jethro, his husband’s breath on his shoulder. He’d had such a wonderful dream. Jethro and he were parents to two little babies.

“Not a dream.” Jethro’s arm tightened around Tony’s waist and he shifted to prop rest his chin on Tony’s shoulder.

“How…” Tony started.

“Had the same thought when I woke up.” Jethro’s breath tickled Tony’s ear. “Then I heard our daughter expressing displeasure.”

“I should…”

“The grandpas took care of it or we would know.” Jethro laughed. “Otherwise, we would definitely know. Our daughter is no shrinking violet.”

“Our daughter…. God, Jethro. We have a daughter. We have a son.” Tony whispered in disbelief. “What did we do to deserve to have so much?”

“I prefer to think we don’t get what we deserve. I can’t think of anything that Hollis and Leland could have done to deserve what happened.” Jethro said a touch sadly.   “I know I don’t deserve you or the twins but…”

“You are a good man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Let’s leave it that neither of us deserved the blessing but oh, God, I am so grateful to Hollis and Leland.”

“I can’t believe they picked us.” Jethro said. “I can’t believe I’m a father, again.”

“Is it hard?” Tony adjusted his question quickly. “Does it bring back the memories?”

“Some. I guess that’s natural. Linnie isn’t a substitute for Kelly, though. When I hold her, I only see our daughter. I remember holding Kelly at that age but it seems to have dulled a bit.”

“Is Linnie like her?”

“No. She was more like Chris. Kelly was really laid back. Uh-oh…”

“Speak of the little angel.” Tony snickered. “That sounds like the ‘I’m dirty’ cry again.”

“Guess we should rescue the grandpas.”

“It is your turn.” Tony reminded him.

“Dad can handle it.”

“But can poor Zuma?”

“Did you see his face when he got a whiff?” Jethro snickered.

About that time the bedroom door edged open a bit and a moment later forty pounds of pup landed on the bed on top of the two men. Zuma gave a woof and then plopped down on their hips.

“Oof… Zuma.” Tony scratched his ears which put the tail into action.

“Silly thing, did you escape from diaper detail?” Jethro laughed as Zuma sniffed the air gratefully.

A second cry began and Tony gave Zuma’s ears one last scratch. “It was nice while it lasted, but I think the Grandpas have done their duty.”

“So, have the twins.” Jethro said as he rolled out from under Zuma and got up. Coming around the bed, he laughed. Taking advantage of having Tony alone, Zuma was covering him with kisses as Tony tried to ward him off. Taking pity, Jethro grabbed the pup and gave him a good scratch while Tony eased out and sat on the edge of the bed. Jethro extended his hand to help his husband up; conveniently right into his arms. “I love you, Mommy Tony.” He said as he kissed his husband.

“I love you, Daddy Jethro.” Tony kissed him back. “And I’m not the mommy.”

“Coming, pup?” As if in answer to Jethro, Zuma plopped back down on the bed with a woof.

“If he spoke people, I think he just told you not on your life.” Tony laughed. The sound of crying increased. “Better rescue the grandpas.”

The two men made their way into the living room where they found all three babies fussing. Tony took his daughter from relieved Ducky. “She isn’t wet or hungry. I’ve tried burping her for gas.” The elderly man offered.

“Sometimes she cries in advance.” Tony comforted him.

“In advance?”

About that time, a familiar stench arrived. “I think she wants us to be ready and waiting. Don’t you, sweetheart? I know, you hate being dirty. I’m moving.” Tony comforted her as he moved towards the meager supplies the girls had laid out on the coffee table. “Aunties Abby and Breena better hurry. We don’t have many clean diapers left. Now, hush, sweetheart. Daddy’s taking care of you.”

Jethro had scooped his god-daughter out of the bassinet. She appeared to be crying in sympathy. Cradling her, he handed her a small rattle which she immediately began sucking on it. “Is he dirty, too, Dad?”

Jackson did a careful sniff test. “No. Just a little wet, it appears.”

“Let me take him.” Jethro handed Victoria to Ducky who held out his arms. “Hey, little fella, what’s wrong?” Moving to the sofa he sat on the opposite end of the sofa from Tony and laid the baby on the top end of the blanket Tony was using for a changing pad. This put the two babies’ heads next to one another. Immediately, Chris appeared to change the tenor of his fussing. Linnie turned her head in his direction and her cries seemed to ease a bit.

“My word. They appear to have bonded already.” Ducky said fascinated.

“They did spend nine months alone.” Tony said. “The nurses said that sometimes they would be fussing and wouldn’t stop until they were in the same bassinet.”

“Amazing.” Jackson said as his grandson seemed to comfort his irate sister.

Taking advantage of Chris’ help, the two dads quickly handled diaper changes. Jethro had gotten lucky, a fact Tony intended to remind him of when the next two special changes were required. Finishing his once again sweet smelling daughter, Tony leaned towards where the babies were facing one another. “Hey, sweetpea, is that better?” He smiled as the two babies tried to look at him. “Hey, pumpkin, are you soothing Linnie? You are such a good boy.” Two sets of hands began waving in the air.

“Easy, son.” Jethro hurried to fasten his son’s onesie. “I’m hurrying. Watch this,” he said to the two grandpas. Jethro turned his son to lay sideways on the sofa while Tony did the same to their daughter. The two babies were laying side by side and Tony moved to kneel between the sofa and coffee table where he could “talk” to both babies.

“Hey, how are daddy’s angels?” Tony crooned. The hands began to wave again. “Are you being good? Yes, you are.” Little legs began moving and tiny eyes stared towards Tony. “Daddy loves you both.” Tony took one of Chris’ hands in his left hand and one of Linnie’s in his right. “Daddy and I are going to take such good care of you. Yes, we are.” The twins’ world appeared to have shrunk to just Tony and each other. About that time, the expression on the tiny faces shifted.

“They’re smiling.” Ducky stared.

“Of course, they are,” Tony crooned. “They love it when Daddy plays with them. Don’t you? And we’re going to get some toys to play with, aren’t we?”

Jackson patted Jethro on the shoulder. “I can’t believe how comfortable the twins are with you already.”

“Hollis couldn’t really interact with them.” Jethro said quietly. “Tony and I are really the first to hold and care for them. The nurses tried but they had other patients. It seems that they latched onto us, particularly, Tony. I remember Kelly initially focused more on Shannon.”

“Children often focus on the mother as they are used to hearing her voice during the whole pregnancy.” Ducky offered as the trio watched Tony and the twins. The look on Tony’s face was awe and joy and love.

“We thought it was that Tony held Chris first.” Jethro said. “Then we noticed that Linnie would try to coo for him. You should have seen them on the plane.” He told the grandpas proudly. “He put them both in one carrier and sat and talked to them and played with them. He even narrated the in-flight movie.” Jethro laughed.

“Is Daddy telling tales?” Tony crooned. “I wonder who it was that laid both on you on his chest and just cuddled you for hours. I wonder who that was.” Tony laughed. The twins worked their mouths as if to imitate the laugh. “Daddy’s being silly? Isn’t he?”

Jackson examined Leroy’s face carefully looking for any signs of jealousy. Leroy only looked thrilled at the interactions between his husband and his children. Jackson saw love and pride. Leroy was clearly proud of his husband’s connection to their children.

“He was scared at first.” Jethro spoke quietly seeing his dad look at him. “I had them on my chest the first part of the flight, because he was afraid that he wouldn’t be a good father. He was scared that given his role models he wouldn’t be able to connect with them. When the first set of changes occurred, he almost freaked out but then Linnie waved her little hand at him. When he took her hand, it was almost miraculous.” Jethro smiled at the memory. “He just melted. He picked her up and I handed him Chris, too. The connection was just there. Just love.”

“Anthony is a wonderful man. He has risen so far above how he was raised. The two of you will be wonderful fathers. Hollis could not have chosen better parents, Jethro.” Ducky smiled.

“Thanks, Duck.” Jethro turned back to his husband and children. When he spoke again, Jethro’s voice was sincere and full of emotion. “I feel like I have been given a whole second chance. To have Tony and now children…. I am the happiest and luckiest man in this world.”

Section seven

Eventually, the family heard the sound of returning cars, followed by two chipper voices rapidly approaching. Tony looked in the bassinet where the twins lay snuggled side by side. “Do we have time to run? They sound more hyped then when they left.”

Jethro smirked at his husband who had been playing pat-a-cake with Victoria. “Too late,” he said as the front door opened. From his place, next to the bassinet, Zuma looked up as his aunts entered talking merrily and loaded down with bags.

“Is there anything left at the store?”

“Two babies.” Abby reminded them. “Twice the things to buy.”

Behind the girls, Tim and Jethro were dragging in a large box. “Where do you want the crib?” Tim called into the living room.

Tony looked at Jethro. “I don’t really want them on a separate floor.”

“We could move our bedroom back upstairs and give the twins the spare room.”

“It’s really small though.”

“We could ask Dad to move down and give each twin their own room.”

“One crib is all we bought.” Tim interjected.

“Besides if they’re down for a nap, they’d be upstairs.”

Jethro eyed his husband. He knew where the crib was headed but he wasn’t giving in without a fight. He looked at Zuma and sighed. “Where do you want to put it?”

“I was thinking we could put it in our room,” Tony started. “It’s only temporary until we move…” Tony’s face drained of color.

“What’s wrong?” Jethro reach for Tony’s hand as Breena dropped the bags and rushed to pick up her daughter.

“There’s no room for the babies.” Tony stated grasping Jethro’s hand.

“We’ll make do for now.” Jethro comforted him.

“NO!” Tony raised his voice. Jimmy and Tim exchanged glances. They weren’t used to seeing Tony having a meltdown. He was usually the one cracked jokes and kept them calm. “Our dream home. We have no room, no nursery for the twins. What are we going to do? Babies need a nursery, a play room, a…”

Jethro pulled his husband close. “Tony, take a deep breath. Let it out. Another. In…. Out… That’s it. Don’t worry. We’ll call the architect first thing tomorrow and get an appointment. It may set our move back a bit, but we’ll manage. For now, we can put the crib in our room.” Zuma and the twins two, Jethro none, he sighed to himself.

In order to distract Tony, Breena handed Victoria to Ducky and picked up the discarded bags. “Wait until you see what we found, Tony.” Reaching into the first bag, Breena pulled out a stack of onesies. She held up the first two. Both were decorated with tiny lambs. One had pink accents and the other blue.

“Oh, Jethro, look…” Tony took the onesies. “They match.” Tony touched the little lambs. “They are going to look so cute in these.”

“And look, Tony…” Abby dug into another bag. She held up blue and pink sleepers with lambs and little lamb heads on their feet. Both had a white cap with lamb ears. “They coordinate.”

“I can’t wait to see them in these.” Jethro admitted. “But shouldn’t they have their own individual styles?”

“Oh, we only got a couple of matching outfits. The rest are individualized. They don’t make a lot of matching outfits for boy/girl twins.” Abby said as she used a small pair of scissors she had produced from somewhere to begin removing tags. “We got some gender-neutral outfits.”

“Gender neutral?” Jackson said. “What the devil is gender-neutral?”

Breena laughed. “It’s outfits that work for boys or girls.”

“Humph. We used to just call them yellow and green.”

Abby looked at Jackson earnestly. “Outfits today aren’t limited by color. Especially pastels. They make clothes in all colors, red, black, purple. You can even find outfits in blue for baby girls and pink for baby boys.”

“Leroy, if you put pink on my grandson…” Jackson threatened. “You will be wearing pink underwear.” Jethro winced.

“Don’t worry, Breena wouldn’t let me buy any.” Abby pouted.

“When you have a baby, you can dress it in anything you want,” Tony patted her on the head. “Until then we’ll be more traditional.”

“Spoilsport.”

“No, that’s him.” Tony pointed to his husband. He was distracted by the stack of bibs that was steadily growing on the table in front of him. “How many bibs did you buy?”

“The baby checklists recommend between six and ten for one baby. I discovered that was not enough.” Breena admitted. “Sometimes Victoria can go through those in one day. I have about twenty right now. Some will get stained and not come clean.”

“Baby checklist?” Tony was intrigued. “They have a checklist.”

“Several of them.” Abby said. “All over the web and some stores give them free. So, what we did was take the estimate of say ten onesies and then double it. Of course, in some areas, Breena knew whether that was too many or too few based on Victoria’s needs. So like, the onesies which can quickly get dirty. We picked up fifteen each.”

“Wow. So, we have how many bibs?”

“We picked out forty. Again, most are different but we did buy some in pairs.”

“What else is on this list?”

“Well it called for seven to ten sleepers.”

 

After listening to most of the list, Jethro picked up the pile of clothes and blankets that Abby had removed the tags from and went to start the washer. He wanted to have some of the clothes ready before the twins needed changed again. Rather than return to the living room, he decided to help Tim and Jimmy with the crib.

Looking at the picture on the front, he expressed approval. “Good choice.”

“We knew there wasn’t a lot of room for nursery furniture.” Jimmy spoke up. “So, McGee and I went online while the girls were shopping.”

Jethro raised his eyebrow and looked from one to the other. “And they let you pick the crib?”

“With their approval,” Tim admitted. The crib that the men had picked had a dresser built into one end with a changing table on top. There were additional drawers under the crib mattress itself. It even had a couple small shelves for the baby powder and lotions and all.

Jethro looked it over again. “How much was it?” Tim fished the wad of bills out of his pocket and found the right one. It really wasn’t that bad, Jethro reasoned for the variety of purposes it handled.

“We figured you’d like the pecan finish.” Jimmy pointed to the lovely grain in the wood. “They had cherry, maple and white, too.”

“Abby approved of it?” Jethro asked.

“It makes a lot of sense for people without a lot of space. She figured that the sisters would be thrilled with it.”

“You may want to think about keeping it, at least for a while.”

Jethro looked at Palmer and waited for him to explain. “I’m sure that you and Jackson will build each baby a set of cribs and changing tables and dressers. This would be nice to put in a corner somewhere on the ground floor. I know that there are times that it would be nice to have something like this downstairs at Ducky’s.”

Jethro considered the suggestion as he tapped the bill against his hand. “Do the sisters have a lot of people needing these things?”

Tim winced as his hand slipped and he skinned his knuckle. “Yeah. I’ve done a bit of helping out, lately.” Tim admitted. “I was surprised by how many families are in need. A lot of the furniture that comes in needs fixed or repaired. I’ve been helping scrub it down and painting it after Abby fixes it.” Tim shifted his hold on the end of the crib. “It seems the list of those in need just keeps increasing.”

“It comes in cherry, maple, white and pecan?”

“And black.” Jimmy whispered. “We didn’t tell Abby that.”

“Good move.” Jethro confirmed while Tim swore as his hand slipped again skinning another knuckle. “Move over, Tim.” Gratefully, Tim allowed Jethro to take his place. Content to watch as the older man competently used the wrench to tighten a nut.

“You can take little electronics things apart, soldier this, replace that but you can’t tighten a nut?” Jimmy said in amazement.

Tim shrugged. “I don’t work well with the bigger tools.”

Before the conversation deescalated, Jethro spoke up. “They have more of these in stock, Tim?”

“I guess so.” At Jethro’s glance, Tim went for his phone. “I can find out.”

“If not, order them.”

“Them?”

“I want a cherry set for Ducky’s and five of each color delivered to the sisters.”

“Jethro, you don’t…”

“Victoria deserves it. So do you and Breena. Well, get on with it, Tim.”

“Yes, sir.” Tim pulled out Jethro’s credit card that he had confiscated from Abby.

Three feedings, three diaper changes, two loads of laundry, another skinned knuckle, this time where the crib pinned Jethro to the doorframe and a lot of laughing later, the group took a break to dig into the casseroles that Jackson had popped into the oven earlier. Zuma had joined them for the meal crawling up into his chair to eat with them. The three babies were snoozing in matching bouncy chairs under Zuma’s watchful gaze.

“Trust me, Tony, you will love the bouncy chair.” Abby said before taking a bite of her vegetable lasagna.

“I can’t believe she gave you one free.” Breena shook her head still in disbelief.

“Well, we had bought so many of the bigger items from her. The crib, the mattress, the twin carrier, the monitors.”

“It also didn’t hurt that you mentioned that the bulk was for Agent Zuma’s “new siblings” and it would be nice if their god sister had a matching bouncy for when they were together.” Tim sold her out happily while eating his own beef enchilada casserole.

“Abby.” Jethro said sternly.

“I know. But the news about the twins isn’t going to stay quiet. Most of the people at NCIS already know and I’m sure it is spreading like wildfire.” Abby said quickly. “Besides aren’t they sweet in their chairs?”

“No more.” Jethro pointed his fork at the Goth. “We have money to pay for what is needed. And we don’t need to help the press.” Abby pouted but nodded her understanding.

“I had no idea babies needed so much stuff.”

Tony popped a bite of chicken casserole in his mouth before responding to McGee’s comment. “Clothes, food, diapers, it all adds up, Tim.”

“There’s still a lot that you’ll still need.” Tony and Jethro looked at each other and then at Breena. “Seriously.” She added before continuing. “Before the first cold, you’ll need a humidifier. Jimmy is going to put a kit together for you with the children’s Tylenol, diaper rash cream and everything like he made for Victoria. It’s like a miniature doctor case with the thermometer and everything.”

“Thanks, Jimmy!” Tony said gratefully.

“No problem.” Jimmy looked at the three babies lined up. “Anything for my god-children.”

“Speaking of which.” Ducky wiped his mouth before continuing. “As one of the grandfathers, I shall provide the pram for my newest grandchildren. In fact, Timothy assisted me in placing the order earlier.”

“Ducky, you didn’t have to do that.” Jethro protested.

“Indeed, I did, Jethro. I provided a pram for Victoria and I will provide one for Jacqueline and Christian.”

“I wasn’t sure about a pram,” Breena spoke up. “I’m more used to strollers but it was wonderful. I can’t imagine why they fell out of use.”

“Indeed,” Ducky said. “Much better support for their spines. Luckily, the company in London informed me that there had been a cancellation for the exact pram I wanted. It will be shipped just as soon as it is finished.”

“Exact? They make different ones?”

“Of course, my dear Anthony.” Ducky laid his fork down. “There were several options for twin prams. Side by side, front to back for example. What I choose was a double pram. It is one pram with a much more spacious inside that will hold both babies easily. As twins, I assume you will be keeping them on a matching schedule.”

“Definitely, Duck.” Jethro took another serving of the vegetable lasagna. “Tony and I agree a schedule is essential. We want to get them used to eating together, sleeping together, and all. Bedtimes and naptimes.”

“That’s good to hear.” Jackson nodded in approval.

“Maybe not at two in the morning when they need clean diapers and are both crying.”

“Speaking of diapers,” Tony turned towards Abby and Breena. “I hope you brought more diapers than that one pack. And don’t we need things like a diaper pail?”

“Well…” Breena looked at Abby.

“We… I thought we should talk about that.” Abby took a long drink. “With two babies, you are going to go through a lot of diapers. You know that diapers clog the landfill. I was hoping you would consider using cotton diapers.”

Jethro and Tony looked at each other. “Abby, I’m sure that is better for the environment, but the thought of being out and having to carry dirty diapers around...” Tony said carefully.

“I know. I know. There are times that it would be difficult but in those cases, you could use one or two disposable. I’m just thinking that when they are at home that cotton could be used.” Abby jumped up and got her purse. She brought out a handful of brochures. “I picked up literature on diaper services that serve this area. It’s better for the babies and the environment. The services provide the diapers and the other supplies.”

“Tell you what, Jethro and I will talk.” Abby squealed. “Abby, the babies…” Everyone froze and looked at the chairs. Except for a few movements all was quiet. “No guarantees but we will look at everything before deciding.”

“That’s all I ask.” Abby passed the pamphlets down.

Zuma gave a small whine. “What’s wrong, Zuma?” Tony turned to the pup who had shrunk down in his chair. “Oh, that’s…disgusting.” Tony shuddered as Linnie started fussing, but he rose and went to pick his smelly girl up. “Baby girl, two words. Toilet training.”

Jethro laughed. “Few more years before that, Tony.”

“Just as soon as possible.” Tony headed for the bedroom and the new changing table. “As soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Tony's a bit busy... Here is one of my recipes. Great for pasta night!
> 
> Spaghetti Pizza  
> Ingredients:  
> 1 lb. spaghetti, cooked and drain  
> 1 egg, beaten  
> 1/3 cup milk  
> ½ stick butter melted  
> 2 ½ cups or more shredded mozzarella  
> Spaghetti Sauce  
> ¼ cup parmesan cheese
> 
>  
> 
> Combine spaghetti, egg, milk, butter and one-half cup mozzarella in a bowl. Mix well.  
> Place on greased baking sheet/pizza pan.  
> Spread spaghetti sauce over the top.  
> Top with mozzarella. Parmesan cheese is optional. Top with whatever Pizza toppings you want to add, veggies, pepperoni, etc.
> 
> Bake at 350˚ for 35-40 minutes; until cheese is lightly brown and bubbly.


	5. Section 8, 9 and 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing & not replying to comments.  
> Long story, short.  
> January: 3-week case of flu (had shot). Massive computer collapse as I recovered. Lost everything; what I had just finished & the new cabal short, revised floorplans & all. Totally disheartened.  
> Bigger reasons: I’ve mentioned health issues, they become much worse. Aug - MRIs done, dr mentioned (suggested) surgeon). Balance & falls.  
> Nov: Fall. Dislocated knee cap but I slid back. Knee healed, hip didn't. Couldn't walk; x-rays taken Mar 29. Dr said back worse; hip not broke said, Surgeon, now. How rude!  
> Migraine-like headaches continuous. Surgeon referred me to PT and pain management. (told him I was managing fairly well; no sense of humor.) Injections along spine. If you hear "Occipital Epidural BiLateral Nerve Block", be prepared. Now 2 wks, 6 days free of headache.  
> I wish to thank the wonderful rafe_dragos. Her constant encouragement & words of hope have been a true blessing. She helped reconstruct what was lost & the upcoming. Wait until you see what's in store!  
> Thank you for caring & staying with me.  
> Love you!
> 
> BTW: Do you want me to keep posting recipes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hi, aren’t you DeeDee66?”  
> “Yes, ma’am.”  
> Rafe_dragos shudders. “Don’t call me ma’am.”  
> “Sorry. Geminiangel said you liked that.”  
> “She would.” Rafe_dragos said in a long-suffering tone. “Excuse me a minute.” She pulled out the purple cabal phone. “Yes. How is Aussiefan, Appletini? Tell her to get well soon.”  
> “Everything okay?”  
> Rafe_dragos flashed back to the earlier events. Someone (the idiot) smuggled in Winter spice tea. It was supposed to be a quiet evening by the fire. Somehow it had degenerated to tea & frozen limbo. Someone…the idiot… had decided that limbo would be fun on the frozen pool. They had taken turns strapping skates on & having someone given them a push towards the poles. Someone…the idiot… had embedded in the ice. They would squat & skate under.  
> It had seemed to be okay at first. Then the tea appeared & rapidly disappeared among the players. Rafe_dragos was in the process of scolding jane_x80 for jumping over the pole & mediating whether that should count when she heard the squeals. Aussiefan had rockets attached to her skates.  
> It might have worked… if, Sinatra hadn’t run screaming across the ice followed by the idiot. Rafe_dragos had watched in horror as Aussiefan slipped & fell. She was propelled in a starfish spin across the ice until her leg impacted & tried to wrap the pole. Her screams actually drowned out Sinatras’. [By the way, if she tells you she slipped on a ramp just go with it. Now you know…the real story.]  
> Rafe_dragos was grateful to Appletini for going with Aussiefan. Having arrived late, she was still sober. The cabal was scattered all through the house & nursery where they had dropped. The lambs had graciously offered to share their pallets. Now that she thought about it, the smell of Winter tea had been present in the nursery. Her mind went back to something the newbie said. “You met the idiot already?”  
> “The idiot?”  
> “Sorry, Geminiangel…”  
> “Oh, yes. I took her to pick up the present.”  
> “Present?” The hair on her neck stood up.  
> “Mmm-hmm…” DeeDee66 smiled. “It was delivered to a friend because it was a surprise.”  
> Rafe_Dragos scanned the room. No idiot. “What was in the package?”  
> “She didn’t say.”  
> Rafe_dragos grabbed for the cabal phone. “Did she say who it was for?”  
> “No. But, she did ask me to show her a picture.”  
> “Of what?”  
> “Poodles. She liked where the poodles were trimmed but had puffs on the tail & legs.”  
> “Did she say who the gift was for?”  
> “Yeah… Martin…no… Davis… no… Bennett…no…”  
> “Sinatra?” Rafe_dragos asked with a sinking feeling.  
> “That’s it. Oh, I was to give you this, too.”  
> Rafe_dragos stared at the receipt. One shearing kit. What did the idiot want with … Poodles. Shearing. Sinatra. Rafe_dragos raced for the alarm. She smashed the glass & pulled. Immediately a siren blared. She grabbed the megaphone. “Idiot alert. This is not a drill. Idiot alert. Split up, search pattern 27. Idiot is armed & dangerous. Keep your eyes open. Sinatra is the intended target.”  
> Cabal members grabbed their heads & staggered to their feet. “You are with me.” Rafe_dragos ordered Deedee66. “No more contact with the idiot until you are briefed.”  
> “Can we turn down the siren? The lambs are restless.” Trout1986 asked emerging from the nursery and the noise was aggravating a killer hangover.  
> “Is Sinatra in bed?”  
> “No. He went for a walk. I think jane_x80 was doing his nails. He said something about a makeover. Why?”  
> “Idiot. Shearing kit. Poodle picture. Sinatra.”  
> “Oh, my…” Trout1986 shuddered at the thought of the tantrum Sinatra would throw. Taking off running, Jane_x80 was yanked from where she had buried her head under a cushion in her nice soft chair.  
> “Nooo…” She moaned.  
> “We have to find Sinatra now.”  
> “No… can’t do nails right now.”  
> “If we don’t find him. He’ll be a French poodle tomorrow. Run.” Trout 1986 ordered.  
> “Where is the idiot hiding the tea this week?” Trout1986 & Jane_x80 exchanged glances. “Look, I’m sure that the barrel was emptied tonight. If we don’t find her, she will try to shear Sinatra to look like a poodle. None of us needs to suffer the fallout from that.”  
> “Pool pump house.” Jane_X80 said slowly.  
> “Come on.”  
> As they neared, it was obvious that they were on the right track. They could hear frightened bleats & yelling. “Is there a back door?”  
> “In a pump house?” Jane_x80 wilted under the twin looks of disbelief. “Oh, fine. There’s a door behind the hydrangea bush where the barrels go in & out.”  
> “You & DeeDee66 take the back. We go in one minute, so move it.”  
> “I’ll just go let the rest know…”

Section 8

“Someone wanted to join you.” 

Tony turned from where he was diapering his daughter and laughed at McGee who was carefully carrying Chris. “Who dumped him on you?”

“I volunteered.” 

Tony looked at Tim intently then buttoning up Linnie’s new pink lamb sleeper. Putting the lambs ear cap on her head, he picked her up and kissed her before laying her in the crib so he could lay Chris on the changing table. “Okay, Uncle Probie, hand them over.”

“Hand what over?” Tim watched as Tony began to quickly open Chris’ sleeper.

“You didn’t volunteer to carry Chris in for nothing. What do you have that Abby won’t approve of?”

With a grimace, Tim reach into his pocket and pulled out some small pamphlets. “I know that Abby is fixed on cloth diapers. They aren’t practical all the time. There’s also a question of which is better for the environment with the amount of electricity and water that is needed to wash the cloth diapers. These are a sort of compromise.”

Taking the pamphlets, Tony stuffed them down deep in the first drawer away from curious eyes and pulled out the blue lamb sleeper for Chris. “Break it down for me.”

“They are called “gdiapers”. Basically, it is a soft cloth diaper style pant. There is an insert that goes into the diaper pant. That waist band is all the soft cloth. To change it, you just open it up and pull out the insert. That is disposable; actually flushable.”

“Flushable? As in just put down the toilet?”

“Basically. If you aren’t near a toilet, you could put them in a bag for disposal later. The pant is just wash and wear. It comes in a lot of colors, patterns, etc.”

“Down side?”

“That’s another reason I volunteered. They are expensive. About three times the cost of regular diapers.”

Tony finished wrangling his son into his sleeper. “Ah. You didn’t want to mention them in front of Jimmy and Breena.”

McGee shrugged and reach for Linnie who was making disgruntled noises at being ignored. “What’s wrong, pretty girl? Was Mommy ignoring you?”

Tony slugged McGee in the arm not holding Linnie. “I am not Mommy.” He finished pulling on the matching lambs ear cap and picked Chris up. “Tell your Uncle Tim, I’m daddy. Yes, I am.” Chris lay in Tony’s arms staring up at him in adoration. “These outfits are too cute on them.”

“Tell, Mommy, that you are too cute even without the outfits.” Jethro smiled at them from the door. He admired the picture of the two dark-haired younger men holding the twin lamb-clad babies. “How did I know that you were in here turning our angels into lambs?”

Feeling like an intruder, McGee passed Linnie to her daddy and slipped out of the bedroom. On a whim, he looked back at the family scene and he pulled the door shut giving them some privacy. “What was up with McGee?”

“Didn’t want to get into a diaper conflict with Abby.”

“He on the disposable side?” Jethro was surprised.

“Third option. Best of both worlds. No landfill issues. No water issues. He had some info on them for us and didn’t want Abby or Jimmy and Breena to see.” 

“Jimmy and Breena?”

“Expensive.” Tony looked up from rubbing Chris’ check and found Jethro watching them. “What are you looking at?”

“Everything I ever wanted.” Jethro said simply. He snuggled his daughter as he stepped closer to his husband. “What a difference two days makes.” 

“Two days ago, we were laying on the deck in the sun just enjoying the water.”

“And catching dinner off the bow.” Jethro reminded him.

“Making love under the moon.”

“Aiin.” 

“What’s that, Chris? No more making love under the moon? Are you planning on stopping it? Are you?”

“Aaan.”

Tony lifted the baby up and gently rubbed noses with him. “Yeah, tell me about it. Tell me all about it.”

“You are amazing.” Jethro brushed both Chris’ and Tony’s cheeks with his fingertips.” 

“Me or our son?” Tony joked.

“Both. You are so good with him.”

“Nnnn.”

“Are you being ignored again?” Tony brushed Linnie’s face gently. “You’re amazing, too. You and Daddy, both.” He leaned forward to steal a kiss from Jethro. The knock on the door made both men realize that had been neglecting the family.

Jimmy opened the door a bit and peeped in. “Uh, could… um…could Breena and I talk to you a bit?”

“We’re on our way out.” Jethro led the way and Tony followed him into the now empty kitchen. 

“Where is everyone?”

“Ducky and Jackson went shopping. Jackson said something about breaking in a platter card. I’m assuming that’s platinum card.” Breena smiled, holding Victoria. 

“Oh, no….” Jethro moaned.

“Tell me someone went with them to hold them back.”

“Nope. The store called and had some of the crib units ready, so Abby and McGee went to pick them up and deliver them to the sisters. Jackson loaned them his truck.”

“And Zuma?” Tony asked about the only family member not accounted for. 

“Play date with Jethro. McGee felt the pup’s nose could use a break.” Tony laughed at Jimmy’s explanation but noticed the serious look on his and Breena’s faces.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Breena and Jimmy shared a glance. “It’s just that we wanted to talk to you in private. This seemed a good opportunity.”

It was Tony’s and Jethro’s turn to exchange glances. Jethro gestured towards the kitchen table as Tony asked, “Is it about Victoria?”

“Not really.” Breena said as Jimmy replied, “In a way.”

“Glad we cleared that up.” Jethro said dryly.

Breena looked down at Victoria. “It’s about the twins.”

“You don’t want to be god-parents?” Tony felt a stab of pain in his heart.

“Of course, we do.” Jimmy assured him.

“Spit it out.”

Taking a deep breath, Breena did just that. “It’s about breastfeeding the twins.”

“Uh,….” Tony struggled for words. “You know that joke about me being the mommy is just a joke.”

“Not you, me.”

“You want to breast feed Linnie and Chris.” Jethro said slowly.

“That’s… uh…” Tony was shocked.

“You can use formula and the twins will be fine, but breast fed babies are healthier. The milk is quickly digested and enables them to take more calories and it has natural antibodies to keep them healthier.”

“The American Academy of Pediatrics recommends breastfeeding for at least the first six months. Studies show that babies who are breast feed tend not to be overweight and have lower chance of getting asthma, diabetes…”

“That’s one reason I decided to breast feed Victoria even knowing I was going to have to go back to work. I wanted her to have that advantage in life. Since Hollis can’t do this for Chris and Linnie, I would like to do it for them.”

“Victoria. I mean, uh…” Tony fumbled. “Is there enough?”

“A woman’s body will respond to the needs of the babies. If more milk is needed, the body will produce more.” Jimmy said in his doctor tone.

“After I feed Victoria, I’ve been pumping more as a precaution. In the event, I must go out of town or something there will still be a ready supply. I can increase the amount that I pump and I should be able to provide enough for all three babies.”

“So you would…pump… and then…” Tony tried to be casual.

“I can pump and bring it over or Jimmy could bring it to work with him.” Breena took a deep breath. “If you want them to have the experience, I would be happy to feed them if I were here and they were hungry.”

“You mean… right from the… source.”

“Yes, Tony.”

“You’re okay with this, Jimmy?”

“Yes, Jethro.” Jimmy reach over and took his wife’s hand. “We talked last night after McGee called to let us know that you were bringing newborn babies home. We were going to give you a few days to adjust but we talked again while we were out earlier and we decided the sooner, the better. It feels right,” Jimmy tried to find the right words. “Victoria, Linnie and Chris are god-siblings. God-forbid something were to happen, but if it did, they would be raised as brother and sisters.

“They’ll be raised that way, regardless.” Tony stated firmly. “We’re a family.”

“Yes, we are.” Breena smiled serenely. “If you want some time to talk or to think this over…”

Jethro and Tony looked at the babies and then at each other. It was amazing how much in accord they were, thought Jethro. “We don’t need think about it.” Jethro cleared his throat trying to ease the lump.

Tony reach out and placed his hand on the one that Jethro had laying on Linnie’s tummy. “This is such an incredible offer from an amazing woman. How could we refuse? If you and Jimmy are sure, we accept.”

It was debatable who moved first. Jethro and Jimmy exchanged smirks as Tony, Breena were hugging and then they were hugging Chris and Victoria and each other again before descending on Jethro and adding he and Linnie to the group hug. After one last smirk, Jimmy left himself be pulled into the hug huddle.

Section 9

“Good-morning, sweetheart. Shhh, you’ll wake your brother.” Tony scooped Linnie out of the crib at her first sound of displeasure. As he did, Chris’ eyes fluttered open. “Too late.”

“Need a hand?” Jethro called from the bathroom. 

“Chris is just waking up. He’s being very patient though. Aren’t you, precious?” Tony was thankful for his job. He was used to operating on little sleep and still getting up early. Although the babies had woken about every two hours, he had still managed to wake before the twins and had time to shave and dress as well as have their outfits for the day ready and waiting. A call to the grandpas during their shopping trip had yielded the gdiapers. Tony had the inserts in and waiting for the babies.

“You really hate being wet, don’t you, princess. There daddy has it.” Tony carefully wiped her clean and began the diapering and dressing routine. 

Jethro joined him at the crib and lifted out his patient son. “Hey, son. You’ll have to learn to speak up. Your sister will walk all over you.”

“Listen to daddy, he’s being silly. You won’t walk over your brother. Will you? I didn’t think so. You’re going to be best of friends, aren’t you?” Linnie worked her mouth trying to mimic Tony. “Well, come on, tell me about it.” He said picking her up and going to the bed to dress her, leaving the changing table for Chris.

“You realize later, you’ll be trying to shut them up.” Jethro laughed as he took Tony’s place at the changing table and began opening up his son’s sleeper. “Hey, Chris. Time to wake up.” Jethro rubbed the tiny cheek as the eyes drifted shut. “Come on. We’ll get dressed and go see Grandpa. You want to see Grandpa?”

“You mean “the man with all the toys”, don’t you?” Tony quipped taking the title of an old Beach Boys Christmas song.

“I never realized Santa drove a red Cadillac.” Jethro joked. 

“Maybe that’s his summer ride.” Tony smiled. “Cause it sure looked like Santa came last night.”

“But did he have to have them all wrapped?” Jethro grumbled. “And how did he get them all wrapped? I know half those stores don’t offer wrapping.”

“But the sisters do.” Tony said. “He found a couple more of these units at another store, so he called Tim to come pick them up. He and Ducky bought a couple rolls of paper and sent them along. Abby and the nuns wrapped them for them while he and Ducky finished shopping.”

“Finished?” 

“Well,” Tony said. “Abby told me last night that he and Ducky did a supply run for the nuns, too. While the nuns were wrapping, the grandpas filled their sleigh with diapers, wipes, formula. You name it, they bought it. Abby said Sister Therese Joseph almost cried.” Tony eased tiny feet into tiny socks. “I’m so glad they were able to get past Sister Therese passing information to Sis… my mother.”

“So the Santas made multiple deliveries?” Jethro finished buttoning the little body into a pair of mock suspender pants. 

“Apparently, there was a substantial pile at the Mallard house for little Victoria.”

“Including a supply of gdiapers?” Jethro turned and raised an eyebrow as he looked at his husband.

“Absolutely.” Tony grinned unrepentantly. “Only the best for my god-daughter. Of course, I was surprised when Jackson told me that someone else had already put in a request.”

“Only the best for our god-daughter.” Jethro retorted. He couldn’t stop smiling. The previous evening after the hug fest, Breena and Jimmy had asked him to serve as Victoria’s god-father officially. “Hey, fella, that feel better?” While talking, Jethro had managed to finish dressing Chris. 

“Good-morning, again.” Tony brought Linnie over to Chris. “Can you tell Linnie good-morning? Hmmm? Tell daddy it’s almost time for breakfast. You’ve got such a busy schedule today. You’ve got breakfast and a nap and a snack and a nap and lunch and a nap and…”

“Tell mommy to quit being silly.” Jethro put Chris up to his shoulder, holding him in place with one hand while giving Linnie and Tony quick kisses.

“I am not Mommy.” Tony gave Chris a morning kiss. “Shall we go see Santa?” 

“I dare…” Jethro stopped and shook his head.

“What?”

“I was going to dare you to call Dad Santa to his face, but I think he would like it.” Jethro admitted.

“Have you see Zuma yet this morning?” Tony asked Jethro as headed for the kitchen. They were in the habit of leaving the bedroom door open slightly so that the pup could come and go. “Morning, Jackson.” Tony paused at the stove so Linnie could get her morning kiss from grandpa. 

“If you are looking for Agent Zuma, he’s passed out on the couch. I offered to feed him, but I think he snarled at me.”

Tony laughed. “He took the first two or three feedings okay, but when Linnie and Chris needed changed around four, I think that was it for Zuma. He whined the first time the babies wanted fed. The second time, he crawled under the blankets and hid at the foot of the bed. The last time they woke him, he growled at me for moving and then when I went to change Linnie, Jethro had Chris on the changing table so I brought Linnie to the bed.”

“Poor pup.” Jackson snorted with laughter as he made Jethro stop so he could give Chris a morning kiss. 

“As he was going out the door, Dad, Tony tried to call him back.” Jethro laughed. “He stopped in the doorway and looked back at the bed. I swear, if he had fingers the pup would have flipped him off.”

“Not sure Zuma is ready to be a big brother.” Tony placed Linnie into her carrier. Grandpa had bought each twin a carrier cradle which could be placed next to the table. There were two next to the table with a third one in the corner for Victoria. The men had been made to understand that there was a matching set at Ducky’s house for visits. “Jackson, have I told you already that I love this? I love that the babies can be right here at the table with us.”

“Only about a dozen times,” The older man laughed as he started to dish up breakfast. 

“They are pretty ingenious.” Jethro placed Chris into his cradle. He looked at the contraption closely before belting him in securely. “Thanks, Dad.” He said as the older man served him and Tony plates of scrambled eggs, biscuits and grilled ham steaks. 

Tony looked up in concern. “Jackson, how long have you been up? Did the twins wake you?” 

“No.” The older man brought his own plate to the table along with a pot of coffee. “Woke up earlier and started thinking. I’ve done a lot of that since you called me and told me about Linnie and Chris.”

“Are you not okay with us raising the babies?” Jethro laid his fork done.

“Of course, I’m okay with you raising my grandchildren.” Jackson was offended. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“There are some who won’t be.” Tony said sadly thinking about former Agent Patterson. 

“Son, have I given you any reason to think that?” Jackson demanded. He nodded as Tony shook his head. “I’m proud of you and Leroy for fulfilling their mother’s last request. It’s just everything has happened so fast. Like the new house needing to be changed. Have you and Jethro thought about when your leave is up? Can’t just put the babies in a closet and pull them out after work. I know you each have three months, but trust me, that is going to fly.”

“Come to any conclusions?” Jethro knew his father wouldn’t have brought the issues up without possible solutions. He continued eating his breakfast while he waited.

“Maxwell’s been doing a fine job managing the store. And keeping an eye on the house.” Jackson said nonchalantly. “Don’t need to worry about the customers, even Widow Berrier hasn’t complained. Might be time to make it permanent. How would you boys feel if I deeded the store and house over to Maxwell?”

“I think that’s a fantastic idea.” Tony spoke up.

“It’s not like we need the money,” Jethro said. “I think it would give the boy a good start in life.”

“Mean that I’d be around all the time, not just for long visits.” Jackson added casually. “Think you boys could put up with me all the time?”

Jethro watched as his husband bounced up and went around the table to give Jackson a huge hug. “I wanted you to stay so bad. I’ve been hoping for this.”

“Leroy?”

“I think it’s a great idea, Dad. I’ll feel better knowing you are here with Linnie and Chris.”

“It isn’t going to be too hard on you watching them, is it?” Tony asked concerned. 

“It’s better than sending them to daycare. With your hours, I think it’s better that they are in their own home with their own schedule.” Jackson rebutted.

“When they are a bit older and more mobile, we may need to consider a nanny.” Tony grimaced at Jethro’s suggestion. “We will still have time with them and Dad will be with them. You know we make enemies every day.”

Section 10

“Thanks for coming to us, Mr. Williams.” Jethro said as he led the architect into the kitchen. “Dad is helping the Sisters this afternoon assemble some cribs and everyone else is working.”

“Clark, please.” The architect repeated his request from their last meeting. “I know how having a new baby is. My wife and I have two boys and a girl. 

Tony carefully laid Linnie in her carrier cradle. “Mr. Will...” He stopped when the architect held up his hand. “Clark. Thanks for coming. I hope fitting us in didn’t mess up your schedule too much.” 

“After I heard about the new additions, I was expecting your call.” Clark settled at the table and removed the plans from his blueprint carrier. “I expected that we would need to move a few rooms and make some alterations.”

“We definitely will need a nursery, at least temporarily. When they are older, we will want Linnie and Chris to have their own rooms.”

“Of course. You’ll also want a playroom, I’m sure, Jethro. I took the liberty of revising the house plan a bit. What I have done here, is I extended the area that was the workshop doubling that area. I moved the garage into half of the new space. I then moved your father’s area to the area behind the garage where the media room had been. It becomes a fully equipped suite. The area above the new garage and suite area becomes your children’s new area. We have room for a playroom/nursery area and then rooms for when they are older and their own bathroom.”

As Williams talked, he pointed to areas on both pages of the plan. “With the children, are there any adjustments to the kitchen you would want in the kitchen, Tony?” Clark realized Tony wasn’t paying attention. “Tony?”

Jethro reach over and tapped his husband’s arm. “Tony, you with us?”

“Sorry! I was just…just thinking.”

“If this isn’t a good time, Tony. We can reschedule.”

“No. It’s fine.”

“You don’t seem as excited as you were at our last meeting, Tony. Have you changed your mind about the house?” Williams said in concern.

“No!... I loved our new house, it’s just…”

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Jethro was puzzled. Even after his meltdown yesterday over rooms for the twins, Tony had not shown any doubt in their dream home.

“Just ignore me.” Tony tried to push their attention away from him.”

“Tony, you used “loved” regarding the house.” Williams stated. “If you don’t like the house anymore, if it isn’t what you want, you need to talk to me so we can fix it. Please, talk to me. Is it more than needing more room for your children?”

“We… I... There are…” Tony was frustrated with the difficulty of expressing something he was having trouble understanding. He began to breath faster.

“Tony, calm down.” Jethro took his hand. “Talk to me, Tony. What is going on?” Jethro was shocked, didn’t Tony want to build their dream home?

“Tony,” Williams looked him in the eye. “When did you start having doubts about the house? It was back when we started making alterations to the original plan, wasn’t it? It wasn’t after the babies, was it?”

“I thought so.” Williams rolled up the plans that he had revised. “I have actually been expecting this.”

“No,” Tony sighed. “I’m sorry. I know you had to work hard to get these done in the last couple hours.”

“I worked on them yesterday. So, don’t worry about it.”

“You said you started them when you heard about the babies. I didn’t call you until this morning.” Jethro felt his gut start to clench.

“I was informed yesterday morning about the babies. I think I have something you should see.” The architect opened his attaché case and retrieved a very thick file. “This is the file for correspondence and paperwork on your house.” He opened the file and picked up a group of papers paperclipped together. “This is my communications with both of you. This…” he pointed to the stack of papers remaining, “Is communications from your families.”

“Our families.”

Williams laid down the paperclipped papers. “This from Agent Timothy McGee. It is a complete schematic and specifications for the type of network that will be needed to enable you to work from home.” Laying those pages on the other pile, he picked up the next. “This is from Dr. James Palmer. He is concerned about injuries related to your jobs and the fact that your room is located on the second floor. He is suggesting that either your master be on the first floor or that an elevator or a chair lift for the stair cases be added. He also suggested using pocket doors for most of the rooms for that reason. This… this is from Abigail Scuito. She wants to be sure that the media room is top of the line. I believe that Agent McGee also assisted with these specifications.”

“I can’t believe they did this…” Tony stared at the papers in awe.

“This is from a Dr. Mallard informing me that you have an issue with your lungs and wants to ensure that there is proper ventilation in the woodworking shop for sanding, staining and painting. This one…” Williams help it up with a smile. “This is from a Breena Palmer. She told me about your cooking for her during her pregnancy,” Tony flushed and dropped his head. “She wants me to keep your love of cooking in mind and tells me that you will downplay your own wants. She wants to be sure you have plenty of storage and a big pantry. I believe these are all your family.”

Jethro was smiling broadly. “Yes, they are.”

“We’re Jimmy and Breena’s daughter’s god-fathers. They, Tim and Abby are the twins’ god-parents. Ducky is grand-father to all three.”

“A Mr. Fornell also requested a layout of the planned security. He wants to review it.”

“He and his daughter are family, too.” Jethro said simply.

“I was pretty sure.” Williams gathered the papers and shut the file pushing it to the side. “When these started coming in, I wasn’t really sure what to do with them. It is very unusual to have someone other than the client making suggestions and changes. I hope you will understand when I say that I did a little investigating of my own. I actually called and talked to these people, to your family. I even talked to Jackson to get his input and he told me about your boat. Once I had, I took the liberty of really reviewing your plans and your file. That’s why I have been expecting this.”

“Tony, Jethro. The house that your mother and I originally designed was a home for your both. We adapted it a bit to include an area for your father and to adjust the kitchen. Still, it is a home designed and meant for the two of you.” Williams pulled another set of blueprints from his carrier. “I took the liberty of starting these and was going to discuss them with you later this month before we started framing the rooms inside. I will warn you. I have substantially increased the square footage to nearly double but I have tried to keep the Craftsman style.”

Williams laid a picture on the table first. It was their house, but he had taken extended the area to the right of the porch. There were now three double windows across the area. Recessed from the front of the house, it appeared to have another wing. The front borrowed Craftsman accents from the two existing protrusions. 

Tony looked up in surprise. “It looks like it was always there.” He touched the two-story wing. “What is this?”

Wiliiams unrolled a large blueprint. They used the napkin holders and other condiments to anchor the corners. “Let’s look at the first floor, shall we?” 

“I have kept the dining room, slightly enlarged. The area that was the great room and your father’s sitting area is now the great room. Your father’s bedroom is now an office. I have moved your father’s area over to the new addition. He now looks out over the back yard and pool area. I have changed it to an actual suite with a small kitchenette. I have added an additional full suite at the front of the house next to where the garage used to be. This will allow you to house any member of your family who may need accommodations and will be completely ADA compliant, per Dr. Palmer’s suggestion.”

“Tony, the media room has been moved to where the previous workroom was. This enables us to use some theater type seating and a larger screen, but has room for game tables, etc. The work room shifts to where the garage was. This further separates the extra suite giving it more privacy. It is here, I have added a playroom for the children accessible from the workroom and the media room.” 

“Then there is the kitchen. I took Breena’s comments and ran with them. I have extended the kitchen into the old media room. I have added two islands/breakfast bars and more counterspace. In the area where the great room has been shifted, there is now a walk-in pantry/freezer room. There is room here for shelves for food and equipment, industrial freezers and a beverage cooler. This area is accessible from outside so guests can access the beverage cooler directly.”

“How big is that room?” Jethro noted the scale on the print. It couldn’t be correct. That was ridiculous for a pantry. 

“It’s about fifteen by twenty.”

“Fifteen by twenty feet?” Tony gasped. “For a pantry?”

“Not just a pantry,” Williams explained. “The one wall will be the freezers and cold area. I had originally considered shelving for the other wall and the center, but with toddlers those are a recipe for disaster,” he laughed. “Instead we will now use floor to ceiling cabinets with shelving.”

“As you can see your refrigerator is located in the main kitchen area. The island in that area has a sink and a stovetop area.”

“There’s a lot of counter.” Jethro commented.

“And cabinets.” Tony couldn’t imagine the storage.

“It does add a lot of under-counter storage.” Williams admitted. “That’s why we will be re-purposing part of it.”

“Repurposing?”

“Yes, Jethro. I’m sure that Tony will set up sub sections within the kitchen for different processes. Take for example the breakfast bar. It is located all the way across the kitchen. At the end of the bar is a section of refrigerated drawer in which he can keep juice, butter, etc. Things that you would primarily use there. These drawers are close enough the main table area that they can serve that area also. The counter that will act as a buffet will have a drawer for things such as cream, milk, etc.” 

Tony was almost floating. This was beyond his wildest dreams. Jethro couldn’t help but be happy for his husband… and imagine the food that would be produced. “I don’t see a dishwasher.”

“There isn’t one.” Williams laughed at the shock on their faces. “There will be several dishwasher drawers located throughout the kitchen. This will give you more flexibility and convenience. That’s also why there are ovens here, here and here.”

“I love the oven in the island here.” Tony looked at Jethro. “Can’t you imagine baking cookies here with Linnie and Chris and Victoria. And everyone around the table for Thanksgiving?”

“It’ll be perfect.” Jethro agreed.

Williams watched them and smiled. He was happy to see the excitement coming back into Tony’s eyes. “Why don’t we look at the second floor?” Tony nodded eagerly. “Now, I want to warn you that we have lost the windows overlooking the pool, but we have the covered deck attached to the master which leads to an area that is uncovered and overlooks the pool area. Now I have made substantial changes to the second floor.” With that, Williams unrolled the next plan and was gratified to see both men catch their breath.

“The master suite is pretty much standard however I have also created an area for your family that could also accommodate guests. The area is over the kitchen and dining areas. It is a bit self-contained but can be accessed through the playroom. I also have steps leading up to the deck giving them up access from the backyard. Each room has deck access and views over the backyard. I then used the area over the old garage and new addition to make an area for the children. I also added a room in the event you would need a nanny and another bedroom in that area for the children if they have friends over.” 

“This is brilliant.” Tony felt his heart warm just as his daughter gave a protest. “What’s wrong, precious? Have we been ignoring you? Look, this is our new house. And here is your new room. Look at all the area to play.”

“I got the feeling that you enjoyed having your family around. It seemed to make sense to add areas for them to use. The only thing you haven’t seen is the new garage.” He pulled out a plan with two floors on it. “The bottom is the standard garage style. I have however added more spaces. It will now fit eight cars. On the second floor, is a completely self-contained apartment. This will allow more options for visitors or staff if needed.” Williams looked at the men and their children. He hoped that this plan would fit their needs. They deserved a home that they could love and grow in. 

Jethro reach for Chris just as he protested that his sister was being held and he wasn’t. “Hey, Chris, this is our new house. We’re going to have so much fun.” Tony said as Jethro settled Chris against his chest so he could see Tony and his sister. 

“At the front of the house, I did a spare room next to the library. Now I did take Dr. Palmer’s concerns to heart and also the health of your father. Right here, next to the library and spare room is an elevator. On the first floor, it is just off the foyer. I also placed an elevator in the corner of the garage for the convenience of anyone in the apartment.”

“Can you think of any alterations?”

“I think this is perfect.” 

Jethro felt more relaxed. “I agree.”

Tony looked at Jethro. It seemed that Williams and their family had thought of everything. It was just too bad they would be so far away. “I just wish…”

“What do you wish, Tony?” Williams looked at his plan again.

“It would be nice if our family wasn’t so far away.”

“Tony, they won’t be that far. You know, they will be over every chance they get. It wouldn’t be practical for them to move in. They have their own lives and homes.”

“I guess you’re right.”

Williams reach into his jacket pocket. He wasn’t sure why he had grabbed this listing before coming to the meeting. It must be fate. “There is a plot of land that just came up on for sale. It’s a really large lot but if your family ever wanted to build near you…”

“How big?”

“Just under three hundred acres.” Williams replied. “It is zoned residential. It was sent to builders to review for possible development; housing development or if re-zoned, shopping development. Not sure how viable that would be due to EPA and wetlands.”

“Why?”

“It runs behind your lot clear to the edge of the bay. There is a small inlet that bisects it for a couple miles. For a development, the lots would probably have to be really large.”

“About how large?”

“Maybe twenty or twenty-five acres. I don’t have that information.”

“Do you often get info on large tracts of land?” Jethro asked.

“Now and then if they are suitable for development.”

“What would it run?” Tony asked.

“That’s the other thing. They’ve priced it at just over thirty-seven and a half million; or one hundred twenty-five thousand per acre. That’s above the land sales in that area recently. If you are interested, I could do some checking for you.”

“Tony, they may not want to build here.”

“But, if they did or if the kids wanted to when they are grown.”

It was the eyes, Jethro decided. Did Zuma teach Tony or did Tony teach Zuma? Heaven forbid that they taught them to Chris or Linnie or Victoria. “See what you can find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You will go in the front with me.” Rafe_dragos scowled. “And we will be talking about this tea business.”  
> “We’ve only sold a couple gallons.”  
> “You sold... No. Can’t get distracted. Must save Sinatra.” A particularly loud squeal, interrupted her. “Move in, now.” She yelled yanking open the door.   
> Sinatra stood shivering on one side of the pool motor while Geminiangel closed in holding the clippers.   
> “Just hold still, this won’t take long.” She made a lunge & Sinatra ducked under a pipe & moved away.   
> “Geminiangel, give me those clippers.” Rafe_dracos ordered.  
> “Just as soon as I’m finished.”  
> “Baaaa Baaaa BAAAA…”   
> “It’s okay, Sinatra. We’re here.”  
> “Baa baba baaa baabaa baaa baaa.”  
> “So what? It’ll grow back. Isn’t that what everyone told me? “   
> “Baa baaaaaaaaaaaa baaaaaaaaaaaaa.” Sinatra dodged another lunge.  
> “You don’t want to do this.”  
> “Yes, I do.” Geminiangel looked at the lamb. “Just a few quick snips.”  
> “BAAAAAA.”  
> “So, what? Everyone thought it was fun to see you land on my head. Even put it on the internet. No one cared that your hooves were sharp & cut pieces of my hair off. It’ll grow back, that’s what everyone says. Let’s see them say it, when they see the new Sinatra.”  
> “Geminiangel, it was an accident.”  
> “Baa baaaaaa ”  
> “See he admits it, he did it on purpose. Thinks it was funny.”  
> “Baaa baaa baaa….”  
> “This will make it easier to see your hooficure. Now just stand still, you little diva.”  
> “Geminiangel, listen to me. You don’t want to do this. It’s too cold. He could catch a chill.”  
> “He can stay in the nursery where it’s warm.”  
> “You really don’t want to hurt him.”  
> “It won’t hurt a bit. If he holds still.”  
> “Look…”  
> “No. Everyone worries about the poor little diva. What about me? Look what he did to my hair.”  
> Rafe_dragos was forced to admit it was a bit jagged in spots. With the way the idiot looked at times, no one had really noticed.   
> “Noooo… Jane_x80 rushed him off for an emergency hooficure. She gave him an icebag. I got a lousy bag of peas.” Tears formed on her lashes. “I had a concussion. But did I even get a glass of winter tea? Nooo… When I complained about my hair, it was it’ll grow back. Everybody loves Sinatra. He’s so cute. Let’s see how you like him as a poodle…”  
> Rafe_dragos sighed. “You’re right.”  
> “I am?”   
> “I didn’t take what happened seriously.” Rafe_dragos edged closer. “Give me the clippers & tomorrow I will take you to the salon & have your hair done.”  
> “Done?”  
> “Wash, cut, & style. We’ll even get you a manicure & pedicure.” Rafe_dragos upped the ante as the idiot looked interested.   
> “Can I pick the colors?” The idiot asked suspiciously.   
>  “Sure.”  
> “And have them put pretty things on my nails?”  
> “Sure.”  
> “Baaaa b aba baaa.”  
> “No, you can’t go.” The idiot turned on Sinatra with the clippers in hand. “It’s for me. Me!”  
> “That’s right. Just you & me.” Rafe_drafos looked at Sinatra from behind Geminiangel. She pointed at the clipper & then at him. Hopefully he would get a clue & not push.   
> “Not even Amelitta?”  
> “Nope, just us.”  
> “Can I have a pretty stripe in my hair?” The idiot turned back & looked at her new favorite person.  
> “Any color you want. “ She was definitely going to regret this. She shivered inside. “But it has to be a rinse not permanent.”  
> “You promise.”  
> “On Agent Zuma’s Rocky, I swear.”   
> Slowly, Geminiangel extended the shearers & Rafe_dragos grabbed them anxiously. “You won’t back out now, will you?”  
> “No, I promised.” Rafe_dragos motioned for Jane_x80 & DeeDee66 to take Sinatra back to the nursery. She & Trout1986 began to shepherd the idiot out of the pump house. She noted the absence of any “tea”. They would be having a long discussion about the idiot & her moonlighting as a moonshiner. “In fact, we will have lunch together, just you & I.”  
> “Can I have fries?”  
> “Sure.”  
> “And a large Pepsi?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “With ice in a separate cup?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “Can we stop on the overpass & drop ice in the sunroofs?”  
> “Ye…” Rafe_dragos shook her head. “We will discuss that. It’s late, time for all g…” Ah, heck, Rafe_dragos shrugged. “It’s time for all good writers to be in bed.” And bad ones, too, she added to herself. “You need to get to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.”  
> The idiot skipped ahead chattering to the dragonflies about the trip the next day. Trout1986 gave Rafe_dragos a sympathetic, but slightly scared look. “Should I have a team on st&-by?”  
> “Wouldn’t hurt. Oh, & while I have her away, take a team & find the still. Confiscate all the tea & dump it.”  
> “Will do.”  
> “Wait… better keep one jug. I have a feeling I’m gonna need it.”


	6. Section 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my cabal!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psyche53 entered the study irate. “Geminiangel!”  
> “Hmmm…” The idiot looked up from her typewriter. Darn rafe_dragos for taking her computer. She still didn’t see what was so bad about warning the Whitehouse the Fourcth was coming. It wasn’t like the she was storming the Whitehouse or threatening the country. It was a friendly warning. She was so glad Vt_girl1701 and LadyDrak1075 had let her know when they stopped by for some tea.  
> Psyche53 took the idiot by her ear. “Why on earth would you do this? Do you know what rafe_dragos is going to do to you?”  
> “She took my computer.”  
> “Not for that.” Psyche53 pulled her outside to where the lambs were doing their morning yoga. “How could you do that? How could you!”  
> “What? I didn’t do anything. I was trying to type the next chapter.”  
> “Look at them.”  
> “So?”  
> “They aren’t nice wooly lambs, they’re…. they’re… Lambapoodles.”  
> The lambs did the downward lamb and their little wooly tails and butts pointed upward. The idiot took a double take. They weren’t wooly butts. Someone had given them a buzzcut. Except the tails… Well, some tails had a tiny pouf at the end. Some had a full bushy tail. Others had multiple poufs. As they moved to the next pose upward facing lamb and then to the dolphin. They were all shorn but no two looked exactly alike. Someone had got creative there were lightning bolts shorn and shorn out. There were crop circles and all manners of symbols and shapes.  
> “Why would you do this to them?” Psyche53 cried. “Do you know what rafe_dragos is going to do to you?”  
> “But… but… I didn’t do it…” Geminiangel protested.  
> “You ordered clippers and conned that newbie into taking you to pick them up.”  
> “But I didn’t….Rafe_dragos stopped me.” She patted her styled hair, making sure to flash her BoraBora nails. “She took me out to have my hair done.”  
> “Look. Rafe_dragos is going to put a leash on you this time. I mean, you have done some really stup… unusual things but this… This is…”  
> “I didn’t do it. I had tea with Vt_girl1701 and LadyDrak1075 and then called the Whitehouse to warn the president because no one else would take my call.”  
> “Geminiangel, it will be better on you if you just confess and beg for mercy. Remember George Washington and the cherry tree.”  
> “I didn’t do this.” Geminiangel stopped her foot. Not only had someone stole her best idea, they had done it without her. This was not tolerable.  
> As Psyche53 started to speak, Kudzu popped about from behind the hydrangea bush. His head had been shorn making the poor llam… lamb look a bit like a camel. His sides had a chevron pattern which ran horizontally. The legs had been cut to look like a Clydesdale style.  
> Geminiangel began to hyperventilate… She was so dead. There was no way that rafe_dragos would believe in her innocence. “You know how NCIS said they’d send me to Gitmo if I called again…”  
> “Uh-huh…” Psyche53 was on the verge of shock. That poor little llam… lamb.  
> “Can I borrow your phone?”  
> Bzzzzzzzzzzz…. Bzzzzzz….  
> “Was that you?” Geminiangel asked, already dialing the phone.  
> “Noooo…” Psyche53 said slowly. “Give me that…” She snatched her phone back. If the idiot went to Gitmo, the updates would be even slower. “No, you don’t.” She grabbed Geminiangel by the collar. “You are staying with me. We are each other’s alibis.” Boy, that was a sobering thought. Psyche53 really wanted tea.. now. The two slipped past the hydrangea into the poolhouse through the secret door and Psyche53 stopped in shock.  
> “Baa…. Ba……. Bababa…..baaaaaaaaaaa…”  
> “Absoltively, Sinap… Sinatra…” Jane_x80 hiccuped. “This will really snow.. show off your hoot… hoop.. hooficure.”  
> “Yet… yap… yep…” rafe_dragos slurred. “Going to look sylish… styliss… handsome.”

Section 11

“Excuse me,” Tony opened his cell and moved away from the table, leaving Jethro and Williams discussing some details in the kitchen plan. “Hi, Jackson.”

Hearing his dad’s name, Jethro looked up from the plans. 

“Jackson, I can hardly hear you.” Tony looked at the clock. “Hold on a minute,” Tony put the phone on speaker and laid it on the table so Jethro could hear. “Jackson, I have you on speaker. Repeat that please.”

“The cribs were all delivered and we have to get them assembled quick. We’ll probably be here pretty late, so don’t hold dinner.”

“Define pretty late, Dad.”

“Probably at least midnight.”

“Jackson, can’t they be worked on tomorrow?”

The three men could hear Abby in the background but couldn’t quite make out what she was saying. Still, Jethro and Tony knew from the tone it wasn’t good. 

“The sisters… Yes, Abby, we’ll get the ones we need assembled tonight. Tell the sisters it will be okay… Look I have to go… Abby, I’ll be right there. She left work early to help us out. Yes, Abby, I’m coming… I just wanted you to know I won’t be home for dinner.”

“Wait, Jackson. Have you eaten?” Tony asked concerned.

“I’ll grab something on the way home.” They couldn’t understand his next words but realized someone was talking to him.

“McGee!” They could make out Abby’s cry. 

“Is McGee there?” Jethro looked at the clock. It was only just past quitting time.

“Abby called and thankfully, he sort of volunteered to come and help out. Abby, it’ll be fine. We’ll get everything done in time.”

Tony and Jethro exchanged looks. “Dad, we’re almost finished here. Give us a few minutes, we’ll be there.”

“You don’t have to do that, we’ll manage somehow. Abby… Jethro, how do you calm her down? I have to go… We have a situation here… ” Jackson ended the call.

“I don’t like the sound of this.” Tony ended his call. 

“Cribs?” Williams asked. “Sorry for eavesdropping.”

“The sisters help provide things for new babies to people in need. They had some crib units coming in that need assembling. I just don’t understand why it’s so urgent they be done tonight.”

“Some sort of emergency?” Williams suggested.

“Jackson is usually pretty calm.” Tony worried. “I didn't like the way he sounded.”

“I hate to cut this short, but could we finish this another day?” Jethro also looked concerned. 

“No problem.” Williams looked at his watch. “I don’t have to be home for a while. Could you use another hand?”

While Williams carefully gathered up the plans, Jethro and Tony got the twins ready. Jethro grabbed the diaper bags and made sure there were plenty of diapers, formula, bibs, clothes and the other necessary items. Williams was amused when Jethro told the dog to grab his go-bag. Sure enough, he raced into another room and returned with a navy duffle emblazoned with “Agent Zuma.” The pup placed it at the front door and then returned to oversee Tony as he settled the two babies into their car seats. 

“I should grab a different shirt.” Williams said, “I’ll meet you there.” He assured Tony he was familiar with the church. 

In a surprisingly short amount of time, Zuma and the twins were safely in the car. It had been a bit of a struggle for Jethro to convince Zuma that he didn’t have to be between the twins, but he eventually allowed them to buckle him in with Rocky to keep him company.

“I wish there had been time for me to heat some casseroles.” Tony fretted between glances back at the twins. It had been a struggle for Jethro to convince him that he didn’t have to be between the twins either. Tony had grabbed the chocolate chip cake he had the freezer.

“We’ll go assess the situation, first. Then, we’ll call Mama Zee’s and do a food run.” Jethro comforted him. 

“I guess.” Tony drummed his fingers on his knees. “I wonder what’s wrong.” 

It seemed like hours for the trip but with Jethro driving, much slower with the twins in the car, they still made it in almost record time. Evidently McGee had been watching for them, as he motioned them to park around the side. “We’re in the fellowship hall, there was more room to work there.” He waited for Tony and Jethro to extract the twins before deftly reaching for Zuma. He clipped the leash on the floor to Zuma’s collar while accepting happy kisses. 

“What happened?” Jethro asked as followed McGee inside carrying Chris.

“Was there a fire or something?” Tony asked from the rear as he carried Linnie and the cake.

“Not exactly.” McGee hedged. “I think Abby can explain it better.” Avoiding more questions, he increased his pace and slipped into the hall, pulling the door behind him.

“What the…” Jethro paused a moment letting Tony catch up. 

“Nice, McRude. You could have held the door.” Tony hollered after him. 

Jethro pulled the door open wide and the two men stepped inside freezing in shock.

“Surprise!” While the occupants did avoid yelling, the twins still jumped and began to fuss. Immediately, Breena and Abby stepped forward to comfort their god-children. 

“What is this?” Jethro looked at the pink and blue balloons floating throughout the room. 

“It’s your baby shower…” Abby cooed to Linnie. 

“Baby shower?” Tony stuttered. “Uh, Abby…”

“It’s tradition.” Breena said. 

“For mothers, yes.” Jethro protested.

“For parents.” She countered. 

Tony looked around the room. In addition to their family and several nuns, he was surprised to see many of their friends from work; from HR, other teams, Helen, and even her daughter, Diana. Tobias looked out of place holding his pink cup which he raised in salute to Jethro and Tony. 

Jethro’s eyes met Williams’ suspiciously. The trip for a work shirt was obviously a ruse as he was there ahead of them and had not changed. “Did you…”

“Abby asked me to keep you busy.” Williams said with a smile sharing a fist bump with the smiling goth.

One of the nuns picked her way through the crowd. As she neared, Tony stared in shock. “I hope you don’t mind. Abby called Monday to tell me about the babies and Timothy was able to get me a ticket to fly in for today.”

“Martha?” Tony tried to form a sentence. 

“Of course, we don’t mind.” Jethro said as McGee removed the empty car seats from the men’s grasp and Jimmy rescued the cake. “It’s just a bit of a shock.”

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Tony said still in shock. 

“I wanted to see the bambinos.” She said softly. “I can leave if you’d rather.”

“No. I… uh…” Turning he moved to take Linnie from Breena. Carefully, he cradled her tightly and walked up to the nun. “Sister Martha Agnes, this is Linnie.” At his words, Martha smiled sadly. His next words however, stunned her. He moved to hand the baby to her. With a gentle finger, he touched Linnie’s cheek and she turned her tiny head to look at him. “Linnie, this is your grand-mother.” Martha’s ragged breath was almost a sob.

“She’s beautiful. Hello, my precious one.” 

Jethro watched his husband with pride. He knew that although Tony longed for family he was still a bit hesitant about his relationship with his mother. They had spoken on the phone several times but Tony was still a bit distant. Today, he proudly acknowledged her as Linnie’s grandmother. 

McGee approached Jethro hesitantly. He had managed to swipe his godson from Abby. “It was Abby’s idea… but…”

“Thank-you, Tim.” Jethro gave him a nod letting him know it was alright. “She should be here. In fact,” he took his son from Tim who wore a resigned look. “I think she should meet her grandson.” The clan watched the family with smiles.

Tony looked down at the tug on his jeans. “Diana! How is my special girl today? I missed you.” He knelt down by her wheelchair and gave her a hug. “And who is this?” He picked up the doll that sat on her lap.

“Antonia.” Diana giggled as Tony wiggled the doll; he and Jethro had bought her in Italy. “I told you that before.” 

“That’s right. I guess I must be getting old.”

“You’ll never be old.” Diana declared. 

“So, my special one,” Diana dropped her head when Tony started to talk. “Hey, what’s this?” He gently lifted her chin. 

Helen spoke up from where she was standing to the side. “I think she’s a bit concerned that she might not be your “special girl” anymore.”

“Mom!” Diana ducked her head again.

“Ahhh…” Carefully, Tony lifted the small girl from her chair and sat down in a chair that Jimmy shoved his way. “You know the first time I saw you. When your mama let me hold you and I looked in your beautiful blue eyes, I knew how special you were. You will always be my special girl.”

“You have your own girl…” Diana mumbled.

“I have a daughter,” Tony admitted. “I love her very much but that doesn’t mean I love you any less or that you aren’t my special girl.”

“Promise?”

“Absotively,” Tony said ruffling her hair.

“Tony!” Diana whined. “Mom had to comb this for hours.”

“You’re always beautiful.”

“Could I see the babies?”

Shamelessly eavesdropping, Tony’s mother heard the girl’s quiet request. She approached her son and gently laid Linnie in Tony and Diana’s arms. 

“This is Linnie.” Tony cuddled the two securely. “Linnie, this is my special girl, Diana. I know you are going to be best friends. You know, I bet Diana would like to be your special big sister.”

“Me?”

“It’s an important job,” Tony said seriously. “Who else would I trust?”

Helen turned and searched for a tissue. “Thanks.” 

“He is a good man.” Tony’s mom tucked the packet of tissues back in her pocket.

“One of the best.” Helen confirmed. 

“He has such a capacity for love.”

“And forgiveness…” Jethro added, as he watched his husband interacting with Diana and Linnie. He offered Chris to his grandmother and she eagerly took him into her arms. “Give him a bit of time, Martha.”

“He called me grandmother.” The smile brightened the older woman’s face. “What more could I ask?”

With Diana finally back in her chair, the guests of honor were shooed to a table near the front of the room. Jimmy had brought the car seat cradles from their home and soon Victoria and the twins were “seated” at the table. They were joined by all the godparents and grandparents.

“Dad, you had me worried.” Jethro narrowed his eyes at his father.

“You worried? I was afraid what Abby would do if I didn’t get you here.” Jackson laughed. 

Sister Martha Agnes and Tony shared a smile as they watched the older gentleman and Abby fist bump. “He totally deserves an Oscar!” Abby exclaimed. 

“How did you organize all this? How did you get Martha here so fast? How long can you stay? What about the cribs?” Tony peppered the table with questions receiving chuckles back. 

“Once you called Director Vance and he told all of us, Abby called Sister Therese Joseph about your mother’s number.”

“We knew as busy as you were, you probably wouldn’t have time to call her.”

“I tried yesterday. The sister said she was on a mission and wouldn’t be back for a couple days.” Tony said, “Hey, I thought nuns weren’t supposed to lie.” The table laughed. 

“I am sure she will confess. Besides, I am on a mission. A mission to meet my grand-children. Thanks to Agent McGee.”

“Just Tim. I got to thinking that you would want her here, so I found a flight that arrived this morning.”

“When I called Sister Therese Joseph to let her know your mom was coming,” Abby said happily, “she offered to host the baby shower.”

“But the cribs?”

“Still need assembling but we’ll take care of that later.”

“I though these things took weeks to arrange.” Jethro commented.

“Gibbs,” Abby pouted. “Do you forget who you are talking to?” 

“Forgive me.”

“Besides the nuns have been a big help.” Abby looked to where the nuns were walking back and forth from the fellowship kitchen with bowls and trays of food. “Helen took care of notifying NCIS and Director Vance called Fornell.”

“This must have cost a fortune.” Tony looked at the food lined buffet.

“We all chipped in a little,” Jimmy admitted.

“You shouldn’t have…”

“We wanted to. We’re family.” Breena spoke up firmly.

“Besides how many people bring a cake to their own shower?” Jimmy teased.

“That was for the hard-working crib assemblers.” Tony retorted.

One of the nuns rang a small bell quieting the room. “Before you enjoy the meal, we would like to ask Sister Martha Agnes to lead us in a prayer, a blessing on this new family.”

It was not the words of his mother’s prayer as she gazed in love at her grandchildren, her words of hope and joy for their lives and her love for their parents that made Tony’s eyes misty. It was his daughter’s less than perfect timing for a diaper change. Of course, that was his story and although the rest of the family might smile knowingly, he was sticking to it.

 

“Asleep?” Jethro stepped up behind his husband and rested his chin on his shoulder. Both men gazed at the two small angels sleeping soundly in their crib.

“Yeah. Zuma?”

“Walked and fed. He’s currently watching the news with dad and Rocky.”

Tony leaned back against Jethro savoring the hard, lean torso. “Can you believe they did all that for us?”

“Not us, Tony. It’s you.” When Tony went to protest, Jethro hugged him closer. “Do you honestly not see how much people care? Do you honestly think Delores would have come to a baby shower for me alone?”

Tony looked at the Raggedy Ann and Andy dolls standing guard on the DVD bookshelf. “Can you believe she found a set of the hundredth anniversary commemorative editions? And the matching book?” A smaller pair of dolls sat in the corner of the crib. “She even got them dolls they could cuddle.”

Jethro smiled as he remembered the gruff woman handing Tony a large gift bag saying, “I know your children will happy, loved and taken care of.” Though they would later deny it, Jethro was sure that when Tony had spontaneously hugged her both had misty eyes.

The evening had been full of moments. Agents, who Tony and to some extent Jethro had worked with, had pooled together and presented the twins with a complete DVD collection of children’s movies, including the entire Disney Collection. The HR division had given them wonderful linens for the crib and some extremely cuddly blankets; including matching blue and pink half-blankets with a bunny head attached; perfect for snuggling. The supervisor on the gun-range had given them a lovely set of porthole style frames for Jethro to hang. Leon had found a mobile with colorful sailboats and dolphins. Every gift whether expensive or not, was given from the heart. They had been picked with the fathers in mind. 

Of course, not everyone from NCIS had attended. There were some who found their marriage hard to accept but those who attended had done so cheerfully. The two men were especially happy to see Ned Dorneget. The special agent had been on medical leave after being severely injured in an explosion in Cairo. Tony gently teased him about his new hero status while skillfully interrogating him on the progress in his rehab. “Ned looked good, didn’t he?”

He wasn’t surprised that Tony had picked up on his thoughts. “Did he tell you he had another operation two months ago?”

“Hopefully the last one.” Tony remembered his multiple rehabs. “He still has a long road to travel.”

“At least he’s alive.” Jethro reminded him.

“He asked if we could go for a run, next week. He wants to start getting back in shape.” 

“You should.”

“I don’t know.” Tony reach down and brushed Chris’ hair. “I don’t want to leave them.”

“Dad and I will take care of them. It will do you good.”

“We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony keeps this in the freezer as a quick dessert. He puts it out and lets it thaw. The cake becomes even more moist. Love, love, love it! Not overly sweet, but with the lemon glaze great for spring/summer picnics.
> 
> Sour Cream Pound Cake
> 
> Preheat oven to 350°.   
> 1 cups self-rising flour  
> 2 cups cake flour  
> Sift together.
> 
> 3 cups sugar  
> 6 eggs beaten  
> ½ lb. real butter  
> 1 teaspoon vanilla  
> ½ pint sour cream
> 
> Beat eggs in separate dish. Cream butter, add sugar then sour cream. Add ½ of eggs and flour. Add rest of eggs flour. Pour into greased and floured tube pan.
> 
> Turn oven back to 325°. Put cake in and bake about 1 hour.
> 
> Glaze  
> Mix 10x sugar and any flavor extract or real Lemon juice. Glaze lightly.


	7. Section 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I need more sifted flour… Chop… Chop…”  
> “BAAAAA.”  
> “I did not call you a lamb chop.” Geminiangel got a look in her eye. Mint jelly….  
> “Baaa…”  
> “Oh, hush you little diva, I was not threatening you. Who’s on eggs?”  
> “SCRREEEE…”  
> “Easy, Your highness. I meant the eggs that we got at the store. Not the ones that your mate is setting on.” Geminiangel pondered telling rafe_dragos about the coming owlets. Nah. She didn’t tell me she was stealing my idea.  
> “Neeee….eeee…”  
> “Great. Thanks, Coors!” Geminiangel looked at the bowl. “Uh, Coors you were to take the shells off the eggs before beating them.  
> “Neeeeee…” The Clydesdale demonstrated his egg cracking.  
> “Uh… yeah…” Geminiangel looked around. “Hey, Schnuggle. Could you help Coors with the eggs?”  
> “WHIIIRRRRRRR…”  
> “BBBAAAAAA….”  
> “Easy, Kudzu. We need to add eggs before we try to mix in the flour…” The poor llam…b was covered in flour.  
> Sinatra looked at his fabulous wool style in disgust. “Baaa. Baaa…ba babbabab baba…”  
> “That’s enough, Sinatra. Ixnay on the Axllamy or whatever…” Geminiangel handed off another mixing bowl to Fawn and Bambi. “We’ll take a dip in the pool when we’re done.” She turned in time to see, Kiwi grab David Hopperfield swipe his tail through the shortening and begin greasing another cake pan. Attila the Bun followed behind twitching his tail and leaving a fine coat of flour. She gave the trio a thumbs-up.  
> “How are the strawberries coming?” Geminiangel weaved her way around the kitchen to where Nanny and Billy were nibbling the caps off the strawberries and sometimes part of the berry. “Great job, kids! Get it, kids?”  
> “Naaa…”  
> “Everyone’s a critic.”  
> “Oh, my….” Rafe_dragos stopped in shock. “What in the name of all that’s holy are you doing?” The kitchen wasn’t even fit to be called a disaster zone.  
> “I talked to Tony earlier and that Sour Cream Pound Cake Recipe he sent over last chapter. Well, he told me that it makes great cake for shortcake. With the cabal coming for a barbeque tonight, we decided to do the dessert. I just hope twenty cakes is enough…”  
> “Tonight…” Rafe_dragos began hyperventilating.  
> Geminiangel considered telling her about the strawberry-kiwi-lemonade tea she had brewed. Nah. She’d find out at the party after all…and if she had enough, she'd forget about Wednesday.

Section 12

It happened so fast. There had been no time to take evasive action. One minute, he and Ned had been jogging around the park, the next a black shape impacted Tony on his right side sending him flying. Immediately on alert, Ned had taken a protective stance over his fallen friend. He fumbled for his phone, dialing NCIS by rote. “This is Dorneget, I have an agent down. I repeat Agent Down.” During the call, he gave the park location, confirmed it was not work related, and made sure an ambulance was on the way, and he kept the assailant at bay with his body. The moaning by his friend had him telling the operator to tell the medical team to step on it. Hanging up, Ned continued to block the black dog that was determined to finish off his victim with a good licking from his massive tongue.

“I’m so sorry. He just took off.” Two teens moved forward to corral their dog, a massive newfoundland. The one boy held a now broken leash. “We’re so sorry. Is he okay?”

Tony moaned louder when he tried to roll over. “Stay down, Tony. Help’s on the way.” Ned patted his shoulder. 

“Mister, I’m so sorry. Wolfman didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Tony managed, “Accident. Don’t worry about it”, through gritted teeth. 

Ned tossed the notebook he always carried towards the teens. “Give us your name and number. How are you doing, Tony? Where’s the pain? Your knee?”

“And back…” In the distance, they could hear a siren. “Jethro…”

“I’m calling.” Ned used his speed dial and heard the no-nonsense greeting. “Gibbs, this is Ned. There’s been a bit of an accident. I’ve already called for medical. No, it wasn’t anything like that. Tony was hit by a dog. Yes… a dog… a newfoundland. His knee appears twisted and he’s indicating pain in his back. Sure, I’ll request Bethesda. I will. I will demand Bethesda.”

The next twenty minutes were a whirl of activity. Police arrived and took statements while EMTs worked on Tony. The teens were given a ride home and a strong suggestion that they get a metal chain leash. Ned managed to finagle a ride with Tony by flashing his badge and sling. A small argument over which hospital was the destination, until Ned dropped one name. It appeared that even EMTs had heard of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 

 

As Tony was rushed into the ER, a familiar face appeared. “Jethro called ahead.” Dr. Pitt patted his patient’s shoulder gently. “Guess you just missed me, hey? Let’s get him in three. X-rays stat. Patient has a long history of knee injuries.”

“Your fault…” Tony moaned.

“Blame the winner.” Pitt teased. “I want an orthopedic consult due to the blunt force trauma to the back about four months ago. There was laceration of the right kidney from bone chips. Chips had resulted from impact to the vertebrae. Your last orthopedist rotated out, Tony. Got a preference?”

“Jocelyn Sacks-Trulmen,” a gruff voice answered. Jethro held out his hand, letting his husband grasp it for comfort.

“Babies…” Tony panted.

“They’re in the waiting area with Grandpa and Ned. The others are on the way.”

“Tony, we’re going to move you now. Let us do all the work, okay?” Brad motioned Jethro to his side of the gurney letting him continue to hold Tony’s hand as they prepared to move him. “One… Two… Three…” Tony squeezed Jethro’s hand tightly, unable to hold in a long moan. “Okay, Tony, just try to relax.” Brad encouraged him. “Take a few breaths. That’s it.”

“Where’s my x-ray?” Brad complained. From the swelling and discoloration, it was readily apparent the knee would need treatment. “Tony, I need you to focus, the EMTs said you indicated back pain. I need you to give me some specifics. Upper, lower…”

“Where bullet hit vest,” Tony gasped. “Board…hurts…”

Over his head, Jethro and Brad exchanged looks. “Tony, until I get an x-ray, I need to keep you on the back board. Where is x-….”

“Here.” A harried technician pushed a machine into the cubicle. “Everyone out,” he proceeded to move the machine to Tony’s side. “Back?”

“Lumbar. Thoracic. Knee.” Pitt said succinctly from the doorway.

“Ouch.” The technician sympathized looking at the already swollen and discolored knee. “That definitely doesn’t look good.” He carefully slid the film under Tony’s knee and gently moved it into position eliciting a moan. “Hold. One. Two. Three.”

“Car accident?” The tech asked maneuvering the knee into another position.

“Hit and lick, more like it. It would take more than a little puppy to take out a wolverine.” Pitt chuckled as Tony flipped him a nasty sign. A nurse distracted the doctor and he moved away, leaving Tony to the tech’s mercy.

“So, you hit a dog?”

“Dog hit me,” Tony gritted his teeth. “Jogging.”

“Ahhh,” Tech nodded in understanding. “I’m guessing right side impact.” Tony just nodded.

“Retriever.”

“Newfoundland.”

“Wow. Kind of rare in this area. You must have rotten luck.”

Thinking of his children, Tony was able to force a bit of a smile. “Not lately.”

 

While the x-rays were being taken, Gibbs made his way back to the waiting area. He was just in time to take his whimpering son. Surprisingly the laid-back Chris was fussing non-stop and had been since the call came in. “What’s wrong, Chris?” Jethro smiled at his son who only wrinkled his nose and let out a squeal. 

“He’s not wet or dirty. Doesn’t want a bottle.” Jackson looked up from where he was cuddling Linnie. “Ned even tried walking him.”

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Jethro finally put the infant up over his shoulder and began whispering in his ear that everything was alright. “Brad,” Jethro went to hand his son back to Ned but the doctor stopped him. 

“We can’t go back in yet. The tech will let us know. So, these are the twins I’ve heard so much about. Sorry I couldn’t make the shower. Emergency.” Brad shrugged. That was part of a doctor’s life.

“The little angel that dad is holding is Jacqueline Holly, aka Linnie. And this little devil, who is angry for no reason is Christian Lee, aka Chris.” While the infant wasn’t crying as loudly, Chris was unhappy and determined to let the world know it. “He usually is the laid-back one.”

Brad took hold of one clenched fist. “So, you don’t like hospitals. You take after your daddy.”

“Daddies.” Jackson interjected with a laugh.

“All done?” Brad looked at the tech wheeling the machine away. “I want those films stat.” The tech gave him a cheerful thumbs-up. “You can bring him with you.” The doctor said before Jethro could handover his son. “He’s probably picking up on your emotions.”

“What’s wrong with Chris?” Tony said the minute they appeared. “I heard him crying.”

Brad laughed as he watched his patient’s son try to turn his head from his father’s neck. Chris’ cries became quieter. “I think we found his trouble. Let me see him.” Brad gently took the baby and then carefully moved to lay him on Tony’s upper chest holding him so that Tony could look into Chris’ eyes. 

“What’s the matter?” Tony crooned hiding his discomfort. “Daddy’s here now.” Chris gave one last cry and then laid his head contentedly on Tony’s chest where he made little grumbling noises. 

“Are you telling Daddy off for letting a little puppy trip him?” Brad Pitt laughed as Tony glared. Brad moved to free Tony’s arms. “Now if there is any discomfort, you tell me.” 

Tony ignored him, relieved to be able to hold his son tightly and comfort him. “Linnie?”

“Behaving perfectly for dad. Don’t worry.” Jethro hated the sight of his husband strapped to a back board, lines of pain etching his face. 

“Until you took her brother out of sight.” Ned appeared in the doorway holding the little girl in his one good arm. “Jackson is catching the others up, so I volunteered to smuggle this little angel back.”

“Hey, Linnie.” Jethro didn’t hesitate. He carefully took his daughter and laid her down next to her brother. Immediately, the mewing changed to little indignant snuffles.

“Sweet baby girl, it’s okay. I know. Bad daddy. He left you behind.” Tony crooned. “Yes. I know.”

Brad looked at his patient with the two infants. “I’m going to check on those x-rays and the consult.” He motioned to Ned and they left the small family alone. “Call x-ray. I need those films, now.”

“Is Tony going to be okay?” Ned asked. 

“I can’t…”

“Look. I know you are bound by confidentiality but I was there when this accident happened. When I got home from Egypt, Tony was the first one at my door. He and Gibbs helped take down the people who did this.” Ned gestured to his arm with its sling. “This is more than a twisted back. Even if the dog was the size of a small car, I know Tony. He’d say he was fine if his arm was hanging by a thread.”

“You know about his previous injuries.”

“You mean when former Agent Patterson shot him?”

“Yes.”

“I know he had some bone chips and bad bruising.” Ned took a sharp breath. “The bone chips? I thought they had settled themselves. Do you think they’ve moved? His kidney?”

“I can’t say until I see the x-rays.” Brad looked at the agent. “At the very least, Tony is going to need to take it easy for a while. However, he has two infants and I know he is going to insist on caring for them. They appear to have bonded strongly with him. If he isn’t allowed to lift or walk around….” The doctor just shook his head. “Hopefully, it’s just a twist…”

Ned stared after the doctor as Pitt strode off to light a fire under x-ray. Not being able to care for the babies would kill Tony. He had no doubts the twins would come before any doctor’s orders. This was not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony says to have fun with this recipe. Prefer turkey? Why not? Like cream of mushroom soup? Substitute it. Use your favorite cheese. Great for working people. Mix it up the night before. Set it out in the morning. Pop it in the oven and a great meal you didn't spend any time on. Fantastic if you have a programmable oven. It can be ready when you walk in the door. Tony and I would love to hear your favorite combos....
> 
> Chicken Supreme
> 
> 2 cup cooked, diced chicken meat  
> 2 cup milk  
> 1 medium onion, diced  
> ¼ teaspoon pepper  
> 2 cup uncooked macaroni  
> 2 cans cream of chicken soup  
> ½ teaspoon salt  
> Shredded Cheese
> 
>  
> 
> Mix all ingredients together except cheese. Put in a greased casserole and refrigerate overnight. Remove from refrigerator several hours before baking. Bake at 350° for 1 ½ hours. Top with cheese during the last part of baking.


	8. Section 13 & 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep.Beep.Beep. Crack. Crack. Beep.Beep.Beep. Crack. Crack.  
> This is the Emergency Idiot Alert System. This is not a test. I repeat, this is not a test. 
> 
> Alert… All cabal members. The idiot has been sighted. At approximately 22:00, an idiot, believed to be the Cabal’s idiot was sighted chasing what appeared to be a huge bird with four appendages through a local field. Law enforcement were dispersed, but the idiot had disappeared. A member of the cabal responding (before the law enforcement… Way to go, Rafe_dragos!)... indicated that it appeared to be the idiot chasing Amelitta.  
> As I’m sure we are all to painfully aware, the idiot and Amelitta became estranged following the great Chocolate-strawberry-kiwi-Kool-Aid Tea Debacle. As a side note, the barn repairs have been completed and will be available for the soon to be annual hayride. Volunteers are still needed to help scrape the remnants of the tea off the chimney.  
> If you see the idiot, please contact one of the Emergency Capture Team. They are equipped with cookies, chocolate and tasers. Do not approach her. She is considered dangerous to the sanity of members. I repeat. Do not approach her.  
> Please remain tuned in to this station for further updates.
> 
> This has been an announcement from the Emergency Idiot Alert System.

Section 13

“Director Vance.” Ned took a step back to let his boss off the elevator. 

“Dorneget. Any word?”

“Not yet. They have Tony in an exam room. Ducky, Dr. Pitt and another doctor are in with him. They said something about calling in a specialist.” 

“Damn. This couldn’t have happened at a worst time.” Leon rolled his stiff shoulders.

“What’s wrong?”

“Been in a meeting with SecNav. Local LEOs are ceding jurisdiction over to us on a murder.”

“The boy?” Ned had seen the death on the local news. Leon nodded. “Why NCIS?”

“His uncle is a general serving in the gulf region. His cousin is on SecNav’s staff.” 

Ned struggled to remember the details. “I saw the report in the paper. They said he was a hemophiliac and bled out due to an injury caused by kidnappers.”

“They are withholding the full details but SecNav wants our best team on it. I tried to explain that Gibbs and DiNozzo were on paternity leave but he is adamant. He wants at least Gibbs.” Leon wished he had thought to hit a pharmacy on the way to the hospital. He had enough of a headache from the meeting and then to top it off, McGee, Palmer and Helen had left several messages on his cell. Hearing about DiNozzo’s accident had made it intensify.

“I volunteered to do a coffee run. Want a cup?”

“Want? Yes. Need? No. I’ve been in a meeting all morning and what I have is burning an ulcer.” Ned gave his boss a sympathetic look and stepped in to the waiting elevator.

“Director.” McGee stood as he approached the NCIS support team. 

“At ease, McGee.” Leon took the seat next to Jackson. “Gibbs in with DiNozzo?”

“They let him in while they’re waiting on the consult.” Jackson confirmed. “They did let Gibbs take the babies in. Chris was very upset.”

“Babies don’t really care for upheaval.” Leon said. 

“Neither do dogs.” Jackson replied. “Leroy forcibly locked Zuma into the house when we left. I swear that is the stubbornest pup. It’s like he knew something was wrong with Tony. When Leroy and I put the babies in the car and not him, I thought the pup was going to knock him down trying to get in the car.”

McGee winced. “I hope Gibbs remembered to put all his shoes up. The one time Jethro got really mad at me he chewed up my best dress shoes, my favorite shirt and two ties.”

“Zuma wouldn’t…” Jackson paused. 

“He broke out of a stroller, ran to the parking garage and up two flights of stairs when Gibbs tried to keep him away for the situation with Mabus. Zuma was a baby then.” Abby reminded them. “And he bit Mabus’ you-know.”

The men all flinched. “I do not want to be Gibbs when he gets home.” McGee said.

“Uh… We have an issue.” Ned stood in the waiting room doorway.

“I thought you were making a coffee run.”

“I was…but you’ll never guess who I ran into in the lobby.” Ned stepped aside to reveal Agent Zuma, go bag and all. The group in the waiting room looked at him stunned. “Apparently he released himself from house arrest and got a ride with a police officer who lives in the neighborhood. The police officer called NCIS, heard about Tony and escorted him here.” As Ned explained, Zuma marched into the waiting room. 

“Hey, Zuma.” Jackson reach out to the pup but Zuma carefully put down his go bag, looked at Jackson and then turned his back on Jackson.. Picking up his bag again, Zuma deliberately ignored the group to walk over to the row of empty chairs opposite them. He placed his bag at the foot of an empty chair. With a low woof, he jumped up on the chair and sat there glaring at them.

“That is one POed pup.” Jackson said softly.

“And I believe that we are all in the doghouse.” 

“How did he get out of the house?” Abby asked.

“I’m afraid to find out,” Jackson shook his head.

“Find out what?” Palmer and Breena entered the waiting room with Victoria. The others watched as Zuma offered him a paw and gave Victoria a welcome sniff and a low woof.

“It appears that a certain member of our group took exception to being locked in at home. He liberated himself.” McGee explained. “Upon arriving he let us know that we are on his list.”

“We’re afraid what we will find at home.” Jackson explained. 

“You’re kidding?” Breena had sat down next to the pup who was now talking to his friend. Victoria was responding with coos and gurgles.

“Watch.” Abby stood up and approached them. Zuma turned his head away from the goth. “I think that I’ll help Ned with the coffee.” She made a wide pass to exit the waiting room.

Jimmy said, “Wow. Why not us?”

“I’m assuming because you arrived after he did and therefore were not part of his being left behind.” McGee hypothesized.

Palmer sat down on the empty chair next to Zuma. “Any update?”

 

 

******************

 

“Well, this wasn’t exactly how I planned on meeting you face to face.” Jocelyn Sacks-Trulmen was very statuesque. Someone meeting her on the street might have pegged her for a model. “Ah, and these must be angels as I’m sure babies are not permitted in the rooms.” She smirked at Tony and Gibbs was struck by the resemblance.

“This,” Tony rolled his eyes to the left, “is Chris and this,” he rolled his eyes to the right “is Linnie.”

“They are beautiful. May I?” 

“Be my guest.” 

Jocelyn picked Chris up carefully. “Hello, little man.”

Gibbs picked up Linnie and took her around the stretcher. As he placed Linnie in Jocelyn’s other arm, Tony looked at them with pride and said. “Chris, Linnie, this is your Aunt Jocelyn.”

Chris crinkled his nose and looked towards his daddy. Apparently, if his daddy said it was okay that was good enough for him and he cooed up at his aunt. Linnie rolled her head and waved her hand at her daddy before blinking her eyes and staring at her aunt as if assessing her for competence.

“Aren’t you a little angel?” Jocelyn looked at Tony. “So, I hear that the big, bad, NCIS agent got run over by a little bitty puppy.”

“Pitt!” Tony growled and Brad came around the cubicle curtain laughing. 

“He told me what happened while I was looking at your x-rays.” Jocelyn confessed with a laugh. 

“Ah, the sounds of frivolity… May I take that to mean that dear Anthony’s situation is not as dire as I feared?”

“Glad you’re here, Ducky.”

“Ducky, this is my sister, Jocelyn Sacks-Trulmen.”

“Dr. Mallard, I presume,” Jocelyn greeted him. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good, I hope?”

A disgruntled coo drew the attention to Linnie. “If I may,” Ducky reach out and took Linnie in his arms. “Tell Grandfather what is wrong. Has your father gotten himself injured, yet again?”

“I heard a puppy ran over him.” Brad joked.

“What is this? Pick on Tony day?” Tony protested.

“Would you like it to be?” Jocelyn asked in a serious tone.

“What I would like is to go home and cuddle my babies.” Tony retorted eliciting a grumpy fuss from Linnie. “See Linnie agrees, don’t you, angel?”

“That remains to be seen.”

Gibbs realizing the conversation was about to become serious, held his arms out to take Chris from his aunt. “How bad is it?”

“Tony, you obviously twisted your back in the fall. There are no fractures in the spinal column from this incident. Our major concern at this time is your previous incident.” Jocelyn pulled x-rays out of a folder Brad handed her. She snapped the first one up. “This was taken after the initial injury.” She pointed to a speck on the x-ray. “This is the bone chip that nicked your kidney.” She snapped the new x-ray up. “As you can see, Tony’s run-in with the puppy shifted the bone chip. The other chips have not shifted and are not of concern at this time.”

“What does it mean?” Tony asked reaching for Gibbs hand and comfort.

“I am recommending surgery to remove the bone chip. You were extremely lucky today that the chip shifted away from the kidney. Part of the pain you are experiencing is coming from where it nicked the kidney as it shifted and cut into the surrounding muscle and tissue.”

“No. No surgery.” Tony protested. “Linnie and Chris need me.”

“Tony, the chip is dangerous. It has not anchored itself and has not developed scar tissue to keep it from moving. I understand your concern about the babies, but if it shifts into the wrong area, it may not be easy to remove. What I am recommending is an arthroscopic procedure. I can make a small incision and remove it.” Jocelyn gave him a stern look. “Now, I would require most patients to spend the night. However, Dr. Pitt has assured me that Dr. Mallard and Dr. Palmer can provide aftercare and ensure you follow the restrictions.”

“When?” Gibbs asked.

“I would like to do it as soon as the kidney has healed a bit.” 

“What kind of restrictions?” Tony asked suspiciously.

“No stairs, no stretching,” she paused. “No lifting.”

“But Chris and Linnie…”

“Will have to be picked up and handed to you.” She said firmly. “You will follow the same protocol that you did when the kidney was initially injured. Which amazingly dovetails into my restrictions for post-surgery.” 

“Tony, you do not want this to become an issue.” Brad spoke up. He decided to try a new tack. “You know you are going to want to teach Chris to play basketball. Well…teach, as well as you can, until he goes off to Michigan and gets proper training.”

Giving Brad a succinct nonverbal reply, Tony thought about it. He could see the family throwing a ball around in the backyard while Zuma raced around in circles. Glancing up at Jethro, he could see the same thoughts in his eyes and knew there was only one choice. “Alright. Now, can I go home?”

“What about his knee?” Tony glared at Ducky for asking the question.

“You keep injuring that knee and we will be looking at a knee surgery or even a knee replacement.” Jocelyn cautioned. “There is a lot of scar tissue showing a long history of damage.”

Brad had begun releasing Tony from the back board but glared at his friend when Tony spoke up. “It was his fault. He broke my leg the first time.”

“Tattletale.”

Tony took Brad and his sister’s hands using them to help sit up. Linnie squealed seeing her daddy sitting up. “Come here, sweetie. So, can we go now?”

“Just as soon as you have your knee brace fitted.” 

Tony sighed. 

Section 14

“Director.” Ned held a cup out. “It’s not coffee. It’s a melon-mango smoothie. Very low acid.” When Vance took the cup, Ned fished a packet out of a paper bag. “Coated aspirin for the headache.” 

Abby started distributing drinks on the other end, far away from the glaring pup. Vance looked at the caffe’ pow she was drinking. “The officer that gave Zuma a ride went and got it,” Ned confided not mentioning he had asked him. 

While Ned was handing out drinks, Zuma leapt down off his chair and using the rawhide pull Tony had attached, opened his go bag. He stuck his head in and pulled out his small drinking bowl. The pup sat politely waiting. The gang waited to see what Ned would do and were surprised when he produced a bottle of water from the paper bag. “Good job, Zuma. They didn’t have a bowl downstairs.” He poured half the water in the bowl and capped the rest placing the bottle in the pup’s bag. 

“And that is how to stay on the pup’s good side.” Jackson smirked.

“Who needs to stay on what pup’s good side?” 

“Tony!” Abby squealed and would have run to him, but Zuma moved in front of her, blocking her way. 

Having backed the goth down, Zuma ran to his favorite humans. Tony was holding the twins, one in each arm. “Zuma.” Gibbs said in shock.

The pup ignored Gibbs completely, moving between Tony and Gibbs. “Zuma!” Tony reprimanded him in shock. 

“Uh, son. You might want to back off. Seems you are number one on his list.” Jackson laughed.

“Who brought him?”

“Well, Leroy, it seems he brought himself; with the help of a police officer from the neighborhood.” 

While Jethro was being brought up to speed, Zuma carefully examined his babies and Tony. He paid particular attention to the brace and then whined. “It’s okay. Brad fixed it all up. I’ll be fine.” Zuma looked at the doctor who immediately knelt extending a hand. Politely, Zuma shook it and then looked up at the woman next to him.

“Zuma, this is Aunt Jocelyn. Jocelyn, may I present…”

“Agent Zuma. It’s good to meet you finally. Excellent work on the Mabus case. I hope you will be keeping a careful eye on this one here. I know it’s a lot of work.”

Zuma went to step to his left to go shake his aunt’s hand when he froze. Backing up slightly, he sniffed Chris carefully. Working gently, he edged his head between Chris and the chair. He growled low. 

“It’s okay, Zuma.” 

“I think he smells the newfoundland.” Ned spoke up. Coming over, he knelt down. “A bad dog hit him in the park. That’s how he got hurt.”

“He won’t understand…” Brad started until Zuma looked up at him and gave a small woof. 

“I think that was Zuma for ‘Yes, I do.’” Jocelyn laughed. “You know, pup, I think we’ll get along nicely.” Zuma woofed in agreement.

Vance managed to catch Gibbs’ eye and the two walked slightly away from the group. Now that public enemy number one had left Zuma deigned to permit Jackson, McGee and Abby to come closer to talk to Tony and the babies. Ned excused himself and made himself useful gathering up the cups and emptying Zuma’s bowl before repacking the go bag. 

A few moments later, he felt a nudge on the back of the leg. Zuma woofed at him and Ned sat down on the empty chair. “Was that thank-you?” Zuma laid his head on the agent’s knee. “You’re welcome. Felt good to be useful again, to tell the truth. Want me to carry your bag for you?” Zuma looked him over carefully and then nosed the bag closer. Ned scratched Zuma’s ears and picked the bag up.

“Party at Chez Gibbs?” Tony was suggesting as Zuma and Ned rejoined the group.

“No.” Jocelyn was putting her foot down as Gibbs reappeared and took ahold of the wheelchair. “Rest and recovery.”

“Party pooper.” Tony crinkled his nose. “Your aunt is a fun miser,” he said in a stage whisper to Linnie. Chris had settled against his dad and immediately went to sleep. Linnie kept watching Tony as if he was going to disappear. Each time her tiny eyelids drifted shut, Linnie jerked them open and looked for Tony.

“And on that note,” Gibbs announced. “It is time to get this group home and down for naps. Ned, you ready?” Gibbs didn’t wait for an answer but began pushing a protesting Tony to the elevator. The Gibbs family plus Ned managed to board the elevator alone. Part of that may have been due to Zuma parking himself at the front of the elevator and glaring at the others while Jackson smirked.

 

It took a little maneuvering but with Jackson sitting in front with Jethro, Tony next to the babies and Zuma with Ned; Jethro finally turned towards home. He gritted his teeth when Tony spoke up.

“So, does someone want to explain again why my sweet Zuma is shunning you, Jethro?”

Jethro considered for a minute. “Not really.”

“Leroy Jethro.” Tony growled causing Zuma to look at Tony and wag his tail.

“Fine.” Jethro snapped. “When Ned called, dad and I got the babies ready and put them in the car. Since I didn’t want to leave Zuma alone in the car, I put him in the run.” He mumbled, “He broke out.”

Tony couldn’t make out what Jethro said. “What was that?”

“He somehow got out of the run while Dad and I were buckling the kids in.” Jackson snorted and Gibbs glared at him.

“You might as well fess up.” Jackson said. “He’s going to get it out of you now or later.”

“Yes, do ‘fess up’, Jethro.”

“He may have knocked me over.”

Jackson burst out laughing. “There was no may.” Jackson shifted so that he could look back at Tony. “Zuma came around the side of the house and cleared the fence in one leap. He barreled into the side of Leroy and knocked him flat on the ground. Once the pup had Leroy down, Zuma planted his feet on Leroy’s chest and barked at him.”

Tony fought a smile at the image in his mind. “Do I want to know what you did next?”

“I went back in the house and called him to come get his bag. When he went into the room to get it, I shut the bedroom door and locked the front door.”

“Then how did Zuma get to the hospital?”

“Somehow he managed to find Officer Reyes.” Ned chimed in. “Reyes called NCIS and found out about your accident, so he gave Zuma a lift to the hospital.”

“Aw, Zuma. Daddy was so mean to you. When we get home, Daddy is going to get you two treats.”

“Tony, you can’t reward him for knocking me over and breaking out of the house.” Jethro protested.

“No, but you will apologize for tricking him and refusing to let him come with you.”

“Tony…”

“No argument.” Tony gave Jethro a Zuma glare. “You deliberately tricked him.” He turned his head towards Zuma. “You are very smart, aren’t you? You’re such a good boy. Hey, how did he get out of the house?”

“I don’t even want to imagine how…” Jethro complained.

 

Jethro was slightly relieved when the pulled up in front of the house to find the front door still intact. Jackson went ahead to unlock it while Ned and Jethro eased Tony out of the SUV. The two men served as human crutches for him and took Tony in to the recliner. Jackson had returned to the SUV and had gathered the diaper bags. Ned had unhooked Zuma and the dog had positioned himself next to the babies. Looking around for Leroy, Jackson pulled held out a treat he had grabbed. “Sorry, boy. I shouldn’t have let Leroy lock you in. Friends?”

Zuma looked at the treat and then at Jackson. Graciously he stretched forward and politely took the treat. Rather than immediately eating it, Zuma turned and put the treat into the side pocket of his go bag. Zuma then crept forward permitting Jackson to scratch his ears which Jackson did with a sigh of relief. He really didn’t want to be on the pup’s bad side.

“Come on, Zuma.” Jethro called from the front door. Zuma looked at Jethro and then lay down with a whuff. Pulling the front door closed, Jethro walked down to the SUV with Ned. “Come on, Zuma. Okay.” Ignoring the evil eye, Jethro unfastened and then lifted Linnie out of her car seat. Ned had taken the diaper bags from Jackson and he reached to take Linnie.

“I’ll take her in and freshen her up.” Ned volunteered.

When Jethro unbuckled Chris and lifted him out, Jackson quickly claimed his grandson. “I’ll take him in, Leroy. I think you two need a few minutes alone.”

“Alright, I know that you’re angry, pup. You can’t stay out here alone. Come on in. Tony and the twins are waiting for you.”

Zuma let out a long doggy sigh and sat up. Turning he grabbed hold of his go bag and drug it forward. The pup climbed out of the truck and turned to find that Jethro had picked up his bag. The two eyed each other stubbornly before Zuma turned and headed for the house pausing to mark the bushes along the front walk. 

Jethro opened the door and Zuma entered the house and immediately headed for his food bowl. “Are the two of you friends again?” Tony asked.

“Armed neutrality is more like it.” Gibbs said shaking his head. 

Jackson brought Linnie into the living room with Zuma following. “Here we go, one nice, dry, happy and sleepy girl. She’s Grandpa’s little princess, aren’t you? Ned is changing Chris.” Jackson sat down and put Linnie up on his shoulder. Zuma plopped down on Tony’s feet.

Gibbs glanced at his watch. “She’s about to be one tired, cranky and hungry girl. Guess I should start the bottles.”

“Did you make up with Zuma, yet, Leroy?”

“He appears to be holding a grudge.” Jethro said wryly.

“That’s all he held.” Jackson said to himself before saying to Jethro, “You might want to consider starting a load of laundry, Leroy.”

“I finished it last night.” Tony spoke up. “All I have to do is put the clothes in the basket away.

“Let’s just say a few pieces may need a bit of a rewash.” Jackson said dryly.

Suspiciously, Jethro headed for the bedroom. The room had a smell of ammonia. He looked at Ned who was washing Chris’ face with a damp cloth. The two appeared to be getting along well. Ned pointed in the direction of the doggy door Gibbs had installed. The basket of clothes was sitting next to a chair and appeared to have been partially emptied. A trail of boxers and tees led to the door; his boxers and tees, Gibbs noted. With a sinking feeling, he pushed out on the door and found sodden boxers and socks. 

“It could have been worse. He could have chewed up your shoes or your work clothes.” Ned said quietly. When Gibbs glared at him, Ned quickly said. “I’ll just take Chris out to the living room while you… uh…”

 

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs counted to ten and then twenty. Picking up an only slightly damp piece of underwear, he started for the living room. “Zuma.” Gibbs said sternly. He could tell by Tony’s face that either his dad or Ned had filled him in on the situation. “Zuma, sit.” The dog appeared to consider for a moment but then sat up. Gibbs held the underwear out towards the pup’s nose. “Bad dog. Bad, bad, dog.” Looking up into his previous second favorite human, Zuma cocked his head to the side and yawned.

In an attempt to break the standoff, Tony quickly asked. “Did you find how he got out?”

“As soon as I start a load of laundry,” Gibbs glared at Zuma, “I will look around.”

“Let me help… uh, look around, that is,” Ned said.

“I haven’t noticed any disturbance here on this floor.” Jackson interjected. “Must have gone out a window upstairs.”

“Or the basement…” Ned offered.

Jethro felt the color drain from his face. The basement. Where all his tools were. The basement. Where the boat was. The basement. Where an irate pooch could do a lot of damage. Jethro didn’t even realize that he was clenching the dirty clothes in his hand as he handed for the basement door fast. His heart sank a bit when he realized the basement door was not shut tight. Taking a deep breath, Jethro set off down the steps. The work table was alright. As Jethro looked around he saw Zuma’s escape route. He had knocked a box over as he crawled up to the basement half window. It was pushed loose and lying flat on the grass outside. 

As he turned to go back upstairs, he saw that the canvas that covered the unfinished boat had been pulled loose. Dog prints were in the saw dust, but Zuma had not harmed the boat. Gibbs realized that it could have been a lot worse than a little dirty underwear. He could hear Tony calling, so he headed upstairs. He would fix the window later. “I’ll be just a minute, Tony.” Gibbs dropped the handful of dirty laundry in the washer and then went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He started for the living room, then stopped. He would not give in… Oh, who was he kidding? Jethro opened the treat can and found a Rocky shaped treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's Quick and Easy Holiday Treats
> 
> 1 lb loose sausage   
> 1 lb hamburger  
> Onion
> 
> Brown lightly and drain. Add oregano to taste.  
> Cut 1 lb Velveeta, add to meat and onion.  
> Heat to all melted.  
> Heap on round cocktail rye.  
> Line pan with foil. Put in oven on 325.   
> Cook until edges are brown.
> 
> Can be placed on warming tray on buffet.
> 
> Using plain sausage is usually best if you don't know how others can handle the extra spices.


	9. Section 15, 16 & 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh.”  
> “We’re here, rafe_dragos, what’s the emergency… Yikes!” Jane_x80 stopped horrified. “What on earth?” The idiot was sitting under her desk beating her head on the underside of the center drawer. 
> 
> “Thank goodness. Her pounding is giving ME a headache.” Rafe_dragos handed over a cattle prod. “I’ve tried but   
> she won’t come out.  
> “Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh.” Each repetition was followed by a head thump.  
> “Would you stop yelling 'Oh, my gosh' ?” Rafe_dragos yelled.
> 
> “Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens.”
> 
> “Ummm, how long has this be going on?” Callasandra asked.  
> “Since last night. Oh, for the love of heaven. Make her stop!” Rafe_dragos moaned.  
> “Okay. Rock, paper, scissors?” Rachel asked. In response ShadowWolfsDen, bobdog54, Magis, QueenBee4Ever, Aussiefan70, A_Boleyn, Nola Belle, Chrissie0770, Kathy59, deedee66, Patriciasita and Callasandra lined up. 
> 
> While they started a tournament, iTakeNoShade looked at Psyche53, trout1986 and QueeneoftheDeer. “That’s how decisions are made?”  
> “That’s called avoiding duty.” Trout 1986 looked at psyche53. “Flip for it?”  
> “For the love of heaven!” QueenoftheDeer put on a bright smile. “Let me handle this. Geminiangel, dear…”  
> “Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens.”
> 
> “Quite.” QueeneoftheDeer took a deep breath. “Geminiangel, it’s me, QueeneoftheDeer. Ouch!” She jerked her hand back. Her attempt to keep the idiot from beating her head had led to having her hand sandwiched between the desk and the idiot’s head. Cradling her hand, she backed away. “Next!”  
> Trout1986 moved forward bravely. “Geminiangel… uh… uh… Oh! Geminiangel, where’s Sinatra?”  
> “Kill him. Lambchops. Kill him. Lamb roast. Kill him. Lamb kabobs. Kill him. Lambchops. Kill him. Lamb roast. Kill him. Lamb kabobs. Kill him. Lambchops. Kill him. Lamb roast. Kill him. Lamb kabobs…”  
> Trout1986 smiled at the rest of the cabel. “She’s not saying, ‘Oh, my heavens’ anymore. And she’s only banging her head on the word lamb.”  
> Psyche53 scowled at Rafe_dragos. “Alright. What brought this about. What did Sinatra do? Spill it, now!”  
> “Sinatra was practicing a new number for the Cabal talent show.”  
> “And?”  
> “The idiot was working on the next section.”  
> “And?” Psyche53 pondered whether dental school might have been better.  
> “She’s been sending it to my email for proofreading.”  
> “And?” Maybe Mimic would help with the questioning. It would be less work Psyche 53 thought.  
> “Sinatra may have accidently hit the send key.”  
> “So?” By now the cabal were staring at the exchange. It was like watching a train crash in slow motion.  
> “It got sent to Amazon.”  
> “Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens. Oh, my heavens.” Callasandra started.  
> “You stop that.” Trout1986 said. “The idiot is bad enough.”  
> “But… the idiot lost the new chapter.” The rest of the cabal started to whine.  
> “No. It’s on her computer.”  
> “So, what’s the big deal?” Jane_x80 cut straight to the chase.  
> “The customer service rep emailed her back. She enjoyed it!”
> 
>  
> 
> Tony’s Alfredo Lasagna  
> Alfredo Sauce
> 
> Melt ¼ cup of butter over medium low heat. Stir in 1 cup heavy cream and simmer for five minutes. Add 1 clove garlic (crushed) and 1 1/2 cup of freshly grated Parmesan cheese. Whisk quickly until all melted Set Aside.  
> If sauce becomes too thick, you can stir in a little more cream. 
> 
> ** Don’t let Tony I told you this. Yes, you can use jarred sauce from the grocery store.
> 
> Additions:  
> Tony precooks everything ahead of time. He uses chicken and broccoli as the main ingredients. Depending on what he has on hand and who is eating, he adds thinly sliced red pepper, mushrooms, chopped spinach, etc.
> 
> Lasagna  
> Cook box of lasagna noodles. Lightly grease lasagna pan with butter. 
> 
> Start with a layer of sauce.
> 
> First layer is noodles.
> 
> Next layer is additions.  
> Next another layer of sauce.  
> Top with handfuls of mozzarella cheese.  
> Bake until golden brown. (around 45 mins.) Let set for a 10-15 minutes before cutting.
> 
> If freezing to serve later, do not put mozzarella on. Add that after thawing and before putting in the oven.

Section 15  
“So, are you ready to tell me what you and Vance were talking about in the corner yesterday?” Tony asked Jethro the next morning. The family was sitting in the living room after breakfast relaxing. Jethro was in the chair next to him with Zuma sleeping at his feet.

“SecNav wants our team on a case.”

“We’re on paternity leave.” Tony cuddled Chris against his chest.

“It’s an important case.”

“What’s more important than our babies?”

“It’s the boy who died the other night.”

“The one that bled out?” Tony remembered the horrific report.

“Yes.” Jethro sighed. “He’s sending me the case file. Turns out the boy is connected to SecNav.”

Tony looked at the baby sleeping in his arms. He couldn’t imagine anything happening to his baby. “So, we work the case.”

“Tony, you need surgery. We have two newborns. One of the other teams will have to take the case.”

“Jethro, none of the other teams has our closure rate. The parents deserve to know that the scum got what’s coming to him. They need closure.”

“I know.” Jethro raked his hand through his hair. “I just don’t see how we can do it.”

“Son, you know I’ll be here with Tony and the babies.”

“I know, dad. With the injury, Tony is restricted in what he can do. I’m needed here.”

“We’re needed there, too. I don’t know what to do.”

Jackson looked down at his granddaughter. “Seems to me, there’s only one thing to do. I’ll stick a couple casseroles in. You call the others. We need a family meeting

tonight.”'

 

Hours later, the house was full of activity. Luckily for everyone (especially Jethro), Tony had been stock-piling casseroles for the move. The new freezer in the basement yielded several pans of Tony’s lasagna varieties and several cakes. Everyone but Tony was pitching in and helping with salad, garlic bread and nibbles. Tony had been set the task of watching over Victoria and the twins. Jethro had moved the easy chair into the corner of the kitchen and the babies were arranged in a half-circle around Tony, sleeping peacefully in their carrier cradles. Breena had put a supply of frozen breast milk in the refrigerator freezer when she arrived before nonchalantly taking Victoria and the twins into the bedroom to breast feed them. The three were now blissed out in a milk coma.

Zuma sat up in his highchair and watched the organized chaos. Now and then, he would pause for a drink or to play with Rocky. There had been a weird incident when McGee and Jethro the dog arrived. Zuma had returned from the yard very upset and had clung to his daddy distraught. It had taken Jethro a while to soothe him but now that he and Jethro had made up, he was a much happier pup. Jethro the dog chose to avoid the chaos. He was stretched out on the patio near a tub McGee had filled with sodas and a few beers.

A tentative knock sounded and Palmer made his way to the front door. “Come on in, Dorney.”

Ned looked uncomfortable. “I didn’t realize there was a party. Tony just called and asked me to stop by. Let him know I’ll come back later.” He turned and started across the porch.

Palmer stepped out shutting the door behind him. “Dorney.” Palmer reach his hand out and grabbed the agent’s shoulder. “Dorney, wait.” Hesitantly, Dorney turned back. “Tony called you to come over, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then he wants you here. Welcome to the family.”

“What?”

“The Gibbs-DiNozzo clan.” Palmer explained. “Tony is building the family he never had. He and Gibbs have opened their door to all of us since they married. Jackson and Ducky are the fathers. McGee, Tony and I are brothers. You’ve been adopted. So, let me welcome you to the family, little brother.”

“I have family.”

“So does McGee. Now you have more.” Palmer took in the younger man’s expression. There was a bit of sadness, even longing. “Come in, Ned.” He held out his hand and Ned took a hesitant step in his direction.

“McGee!!! I am going to kill you!” The two men on the porch heard the back-door slam and Jethro beginning to bark. From inside they could hear the group laughing.

Palmer laughed. “I would say Abby is a bit upset. Wonder what McGee did now.”

“What’s going on in there?”

“Dinner prep.” Palmer shepherded him into the house.

“Hey, Dorney!” Tony gave him a big smile. “About time you got here.”

Palmer looked at where Jethro was wiping up a mix of oil and vinegar from the table. “Do I want to know?” He laughed looking at Jethro.

“McGee didn’t make sure the cork was tight before he went to shake the dressing. Abby got the brunt and we are now without dressing.” Tony laughed. “She had herbs and oil dripping from her pigtails.”

“Abby!” McGee could be heard yelling.

“Want a soda or a beer?” Jethro asked heading for the sink to rinse the dish cloth.

“Beer, please.”

“What are you doing?” Palmer glared at Tony.

“It won’t take me five minutes to whip up a dressing.” Tony explained.

“Sit.” The command came from multiple directions with glares from Jethro, Jackson, Ducky and Palmer.

“I could make a quick dressing. Are you having a basic salad?” Ned found himself guided to the far end of the table where Breena and Ducky were making the salad itself. He looked at the oil and vinegar McGee had been using. “Do you have any wine vinegar?”

Jethro handed him a beer and lead him to the pantry. “All Tony’s salad dressing stuff is on that shelf.” Jethro handed him a small basket, pointed to the section of shelves and then returned to the group making garlic bread.

“Wow.” Ned was astounded. This was a chef’s dream. He looked at the wide variety of fresh and bottled herbs, the vinegar varieties and the oil selection. He remembered seeing some basic ingredients and tools on the table but decided to make his favorite. Using the basket, he picked up a small grinder and then selected a white wine vinegar, dried mustard, poppy seeds and grapeseed oil.

Returning to the table he quickly began grinding some dried mustard. He measured out poppy seeds before asking, “Do you have a whisk and a small bowl? Oh, and a fresh shallot?” Moments later, the items appeared on the table. Picking up a small grater, he finely grated the shallot onto the cutting board. Putting the herbs to the side, Ned put sugar and vinegar in the bowl and began whisking it rapidly. Once the sugar dissolved, he added the shallot and the other herbs. Finally, he began to stream in oil. With a final flick of his whisk, Ned then deftly poured the dressing into a bottle that appeared before him and firmly corked it.

“Nice.” Tony said in appreciation of his friend’s technique. “I’ve never used the white wine with the grapeseed oil.”

“I like how the flavors compliment each other.” Ned felt the confidence cooking gave him begin to ebb. Around him, he became more aware of the bustling of the team as they worked in an organized chaos that spoke of practice, a lot of practice.

“You didn’t crush the poppy seeds.” Tony observed as he started to stand.

“Usually I don’t. People can find the flavor overwhelming.”

“Sit.” The command came from multiple directions with glares from Jethro, Jackson, Ducky and Palmer.

“I just wanted to try the dressing.” Tony pouted.

“You try with your mouth not your legs.” Jethro told him.

Breena handed Ned a leaf of red romaine and motioned for him to give Tony a sample. Obligingly, Ned shook the bottle and gave the leaf a light drizzle. He moved around the table and handed it to Tony who was making grabby hands.  
Tony took the lettuce and nibbled it. He wanted to savor the taste. The crisp cool lettuce had a bit of tang but not overpowering. “Oohh… I want the recipe.”  
Ned felt pleased that Tony approved. He was suddenly surrounded by lettuce leaves held out for a quick sample. He shook the bottle again gently.

“That McGee is how you shake the dressing,” Abby admonished. Ned had missed her and McGee’s reappearance. He took note of the goth’s messy t-shirt, her wet pigtails and McGee’s blotchy shirt. Apparently, Abby had managed to catch the agent in the backyard.

“Abbs, there are a couple of tees in the laundry room, if you want to grab a clean one.” Tony offered.

Abby gratefully took off for the laundry. “I hate smelling like vinegar.”

“She is in all kinds of stuff every day and she hates vinegar?” Breena laughed.

“Thanks for making the dressing,” Tim said to Dorney. “Tony knows I can’t cook but insists on making me do things.”

“Now, Timothy, you have become very good at slicing the garlic bread.” Ducky reminded him.

“It’s making a dressing, Probie, not whipping up a soufflé.” Tony retorted. “You put some stuff together and mix.”

“You told me to shake it,” Tim retorted.

“Actually, I told you to cork it and shake it gently.”

“I did.”

Abby held up her soiled tee as evidence. “No, you did not.”

Muffled snickering around the table saved McGee from further abuse. Finally, Breena was able to manage a somewhat straight face. “Does Jethro know about that?” She pointed her finger at the shirt Abby was wearing. It pronounced plainly in bright white on black. ‘If Gibbs ain’t happy….. DUCK!’

Tony shrugged. “Gift from one of my fraternity brothers.”

Jethro handed his husband a soda, ignoring the reproach in Tony’s eyes as he took a long satisfying drink of his ice-cold beer. “I don’t know where he hides them all.”

“And you won’t…” Tony complained. “He threatened to use them to light the grill.”

“Or to line Zuma’s bed.” Jackson added.

“That was the one that said “Who you gonna call? Gibbs Buster.” Jethro swatted Tony’s head, his fingers lingering to stroke through his husband’s hair.

 “I like the one that says, ‘Other interrogators may try - Gibbs will make you cry!’” Abby spoke up.

“I do not make them cry.” Jethro protested.

“Seaman Recruit Miller.” Tony stated.

“Mommy’s boy.”

“His mommy was a Senior Chief Petty Officer.” Tony reminded him.

“Marine Corps would have toughened him up.” Jethro grumbled to himself.

“Isn’t he the one who wet himself?” Jimmy asked.

“Yep.” Tony smirked. “When Miller started crying, Jethro yelled at him to act like a man.”

Ned found himself laughing with the group. He relaxed into the easy camaraderie. In less time than he expected, the group had loaded the counters with deep dishes of lasagnas and layered casseroles of vegetables and meat in creamy sauces. Tony was forced to remain in his recliner and was served on a tv tray to his disgust even though Jethro joined him in exile. Ned found himself next to Jackson Gibbs and Brenna Palmer. There were frequent bursts of laughter and indignant retorts. There was a real family feel and Ned felt it soothing his soul. He pushed his doctor’s visit further into the back of his mind.

After the group’s appetites were satiated, there were still plenty of leftovers in the dishes. These were quickly divided up and claimed. Ned ended up with a hefty plate of the three-meat lasagna to take home. The dishes were quickly loaded in the dishwasher, while other hands started the trio of coffee makers brewing to accompany the cakes waiting to be served.

“As much as I appreciate this lovely meal,” Ducky said. “I believe Anthony and Jethro had something to discuss.”

Jethro nodded. “Vance spoke with me yesterday at the hospital regarding a new case.”

“Should I leave?” Brenna asked.

“No.” Tony said firmly. “This is more a family issue caused by the case.”

“I’m sure you’ve all seen the news about the kidnapped boy who died.” There were murmurs of agreement. “Because of the boy’s family being Navy, SecNav wants us on the case. LEOs are ceding the case to NCIS.”

“When you say “us” do you mean NCIS?” Jimmy asked.

“He wants MCRT; specifically, Tony and myself.” Immediately, rumbles of dissent started. “That’s why we called the family meeting. With Tony’s injuries and the babies, this isn’t the best time for us to catch a case like this, however…”

“However,” Tony spoke up, “This is a little boy. His parents deserve closure.” He looked down at the babies sleeping next to him.

Jethro placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder to comfort him. “This has to be a team… a family effort. Do we pass the case to Balboa’s team? Do we take the case?”

Ned realized Jimmy was correct. Somehow, he had been adopted into the family. He felt a warm feeling in his heart. With everything that had happened, this was soothing his soul.

“I don’t want the boys to have to work this case. I want my boys to have time to heal and time to spend with the twins.” Jackson said frankly. “That being said, I want that monster caught and I know that McGee and the boys are the best. I know Leroy and Tony. I know that even if they weren’t on the case, it would eat at them. Especially now.” He gave the babies a loving look.

Jackson took a deep breath. “I think we all agree that Tim, Tony and Leroy will work the case. We just need to work out how.”

Around the table, the group acknowledged the fact. It was a foregone conclusion.  
Ducky cleared his throat. “I do believe, we would all concur that Anthony can not be in the field or even on desk duty at the office. Anthony’s health must be a primary concern.”

“I agree.” Jimmy agreed.

“I agree.” Abby said slowly, “But, Tony is a big part of the team. He has a different way of looking at things.” She avoided McGee’s eyes afraid she would hurt his feelings.

“You’re right, Abby.” McGee spoke up. “Tony is our best liaison to the LEOs, with his police background.”

“Can he work from home?” Brenna asked.

“McGee?” Jethro prompted him.

“I did secure the network connection to NCIS.’ McGee mused. “To have a real functional setup, I would need to contact the internet service and boost the speed and

arrange multiple connections securely. Wouldn’t hurt to upgrade the computers.”

“What about the phones?” Jackson asked.

“We have our cells.” Jethro replied.

“No, Jackson’s right. Not all departments are technologically up to date. It wouldn’t hurt to have a couple extra lines, especially a dedicated line for a fax machine. It would need to be more secure, too.” McGee started patting his pocket and then accepted the pad and pen Abby pulled from the kitchen drawer. While McGee was making notes, the conversation turned to less technical details.

“If Anthony can work at home and still get the rest he needs, I believe that the next issue is the children. With his injury, Anthony will not be able to be a hands-on caretaker. While I know that Jackson will be here with Anthony, there are two children.”

“I have some vacation time coming,” Breena volunteered.

“No, Breena. You and Jimmy are planning on taking Victoria to see her grandparents.”

“We can go later.”

“I could take some time.” Ducky interjected.

As the group started discussion who could take time when, Ned found himself interrupting. “I could help.” The group all turned to him. “I’m on leave already. I have experience with babies and I could also help on the case, if Tony needed some legwork done.”

Jethro looked at Tony leaving the decision to him. “Ned, I thought you were working on getting back in shape. That’s why we were running. You need time to build up to re-qualify.”

Ned looked down. “I won’t be re-qualifying as an agent.”

“What?” Tony asked shocked.

“I saw the surgeon today. He confirmed what the therapist told me in my last evaluation. The nerve connectivity wasn’t regenerating like they thought it would and I have permanent nerve damage in my arm. He told me that further rehab is useless. I will not be able to meet the requirements.”

“Is he certain, dear boy?”

“Yes. The doctor let me know the visit before.”

“Did he mention ambidextrous training?”

Ned laughed harshly. “The hand eye coordination in my other side couldn’t meet the minimums. I did the ambidextrous training to meet requirements when I applied to be an agent.”

“Have you seen HR yet?” Jethro asked.

“No.”

“I know there are other jobs you are qualified to hold.” Tony tried to comfort him.

“All I ever wanted was to be an agent.” Ned said. He took a deep breath and forced back his disappointment. “I can at least be useful on the case this way.”

“How do you feel about moving in for the duration of the case?” Jethro asked.

“Moving in?”

“It’s conceivable that I might be called out at all hours. If you move in, you would be here if needed.”

“There’s a guest room upstairs you could use.”

“Told you already, Tony. I like my room. Give Ned your old room.”

“Up to you.” Jethro looked at Ned.

“Alright.” Ned felt the approval from the rest of the family. For the first time since the doctor had first told him that his arm was not improving enough, he felt useful. “I can move in anytime.”

 

Section 16  
“Holding a briefing in a home is highly irregular.” SecNav complained again as he followed Director Vance to the front door. His security detail took positions outside the house.

“So is demanding that an agent on paternity leave take a case.” Gibbs spoke from the corner of the house where he was letting Zuma relieve himself. “Zuma, come on.” After one last pause, Zuma returned obediently to Gibbs side. “Go on in, the door’s unlocked.” Gibbs disappeared back around the corner.

“Well, that’s a good start.” Vance muttered before opening the door.

The pup came running and barked at them. “It’s okay, Zuma. Come on in, director we’re in the kitchen.” The pup led the two men back to the kitchen. Tony was again sitting in the recliner. This time, Jethro had pulled the chair up to the table for him. On either side was a twin in a carrier cradle where Tony could take care of them.

Tim and Ned were also seated at the table. Jethro had come in from outside and was pouring a fresh cup of coffee. “Director Vance. Secretary Hawkins.”

“Agent Gibbs. Agent DiNozzo. Agent McGee. Agent Dorneget. I wasn’t expecting to find you here.” Vance said.

“For the duration of this case, Agent Dorneget will be TAD to my team.” Gibbs brought a stack of cups and a pot of coffee to the table.

“I was not aware that you had the authority to assign agents,” SecNav stated. “I was under the impression that the authority resided in Director Vance or myself.”

Gibbs calmly seated himself at the head of the table between Chris and McGee. Ned was seated next to Linnie. Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee. “Secretary Hawkins, my husband and I are on paternity leave. My husband is now also on medical leave due to a previous work injury. Agent Dorneget is also on medical leave due to his injuries. When Director Vance requested that MCRT take this case, it was with the understanding that accommodations would be made.”  
“That means,” Gibbs cut off Hawkins, before he could finish a word. “That in order for us to work the case, Agent Dorneget and Agent DiNozzo will be working from here. This will enable them to both get the rest they need as well as enabling Agent Dorneget to assist my father in caring for our children. Agent McGee and I will be working out of NCIS and doing the field work. If that is not satisfactory or you want to continue this pissing contest, you can show yourself out. Tony and I still have a lot of paternity leave left.”

Secretary Hawkins stood meeting Gibbs gaze sternly. “You and your team have brought a lot of unwanted publicity and censure to NCIS. I am not Mabus and I will not permit those types of shenanigans on my watch.”

“Most of which he engineered.” Tony rose from the chair ignoring the others telling him to sit down. “Mabus…”

“Secretary,” Hawkins emphasized, “Mabus.”

“Mabus,” Tony stressed, “was a complete and total bastard. I’m thinking you may be more like him than I expected, Mr. Secretary.” Tony mocked Hawkins’ emphasis of the word secretary.

“You are disrespectful to authority. Secretary Mabus was…”

“My father. I think that earned me the right to call him a bastard.”

“Enough!” Gibbs said. Uncles Tim and Ned immediately grabbed their charges. If this turned ugly they were content to let Gibbs handle the situation, their duty would be to get the babies out of the area and away from loud voices and bad language.

“Secretary Hawkins. Gibbs.” Vance started trying to calm the situation.

“Leon, I thought we were past all this crap. Why did you bring him here? Never mind! Get out and don’t come back.”

“You’d throw away your career that easily because I upset your husband.” Hawkins sneered.

“I wouldn’t be throwing away my career. My team can easily find a place in any agency in town. The whole team.” Gibbs stressed. “All I have to do is make a call. And it isn’t because you upset my husband. I will not tolerate disrespect to ANY of my team. They have earned respect and they deserve it. I will not allow them to be put through what they suffered under Mabus.”

Secretary Hawkins and Gibbs seemed locked in a stare-down. Hawkins reach for a chair and pulled it out. “Pour me a cup of that tar. Black. No sugar.”

“What?” Tony asked confused.

“Sit down, Agent DiNozzo. From what I’ve seen of your medical report, we’re lucky to still have you.” He gestured for Ned to hand him Linnie.  
Ned turned to look at Gibbs with a deer in the headlights look. Gibbs stared back before giving him a small nod. Reluctantly, the agent handed the baby girl over.

Hawkins looked over his shoulder. “Oh, sit down, Leon. Quit standing there like a bump on a stump. Aren’t you going to introduce us, Agent Dorneget?”

“That’s Linnie,” Tony spoke up as he carefully sat back down. Without being asked, Ned stood up and adjusted the cushion behind him. “McGee has Chris.”

Vance moved to the last empty chair and poured himself a cup of coffee before pouring one from the pot next to Gibbs for SecNav. “My poor ulcer.” he muttered.

“She’s beautiful. Going to have a real heartbreaker on your hands, Gunny.”

“Huh?” Tony said eloquently.

Gibbs smirked at his husband. “So, how long’s it been, Hawk?”

“Must be what? Fourteen years, at least.” Linnie decided napping was too boring, so she opened her eyes and blinked at the man now holding her. She could hear her parents so decided that he must be okay, and she cooed at him.

“You two know each other…” Tony said slowly.

Jethro laughed out loud at the faces of his agents and supervisor. “I was doing a stint at Camp Lejeune and they sent in this snot-nosed kid from the Naval Academy. Kid spent all that time studying his navel while I was doing the real work.”

Hawkins snorted as he carefully took a sip of his hot coffee. “Poor sweet angel. Your dad was a crusty old relic who didn’t recognize a true marine. Wouldn’t listen to the new artillery specifications and training procedures. Da…rn, near ruined training a whole platoon.”

“That so, Hawk-nose?”

“Hey! You’re the one that broke it. Twice.”

“Four times.” Gibbs counted on his fingers. “Sniper training. Hand to hand. Obstacle course, high wall. SERE training.”

“I fell.” SecNav protested.

“Into the ravine I threw you in to keep you from giving our location away.”

“How do you break your nose doing sniper training?” McGee asked puzzled.

“Warned him the rifle had a bad kick if you didn’t assemble it properly.” Jethro took a long drink of coffee.

“It was assembled according to the manual.”

“Experience over book learning. He did learn to put it together after that.”

“You made me assemble it fifty times before you’d let the medic look at my nose, you ass… Whoops, you didn’t hear that, little darling.” Hawkins stroked her check.

“You remember Annie?”

Taking pity on the others, Jethro explained. “CO’s daughter was this pretty little thing. She had black hair, big blue eyes. Used to be all over the base. Bit of a tomboy. CO finally agreed she could start dating some kid from the town.”

SecNav picked up the story. “So, old Gunny here got to thinking this kid might not understand what he was dealing with. When the kid showed up to take Annie to a movie Gunny had the entire platoon on the CO’s porch and front lawn cleaning their rifles. Poor kid almost wet himself. Better have your guns oiled and ready, Gunny.”

“New house has plenty of front porch.” Jethro grinned.

“You couldn’t just tell me, you knew each other?” Vance complained.

“What’s the fun there, Leon?” Jethro asked.

SecNav smiled at him. “You’re too tense. Going to give yourself an ulcer.”

“They already gave me one.” Vance groaned. “I hate you all.”

Ned went to the refrigerator and poured a glass of milk. Returning to the table he swapped Vance’s coffee for the glass. “Better for your ulcer.” He picked Linnie up on his way to his chair, letting SecNav drink his coffee.

“So, gentlemen.” Hawkins became more serious. “I guess you’ve already read the file.”

“I want Ducky to go over the autopsy.”

“Body’s on the way over now.” SecNav confirmed. “His family are anxious to make arrangements, but they want the kidnapper caught.”

“Campfire time.” Tony spoke up. “McGee, grab that coffee cake.” He took Chris into his arms.

“Campfire?” Hawkins said curious.

Vance moaned and took a long drink of milk. Couldn’t they be professional for once? Why did the gods hate him so much? “Surely, you can do that after we leave?”

“Tony’s way of working,” Jethro explained. “Go through the file and talk it out.”

“I think we can spare a bit, Leon.”

“File says he was ten years old and went to a private school.”

“Military prep school.” SecNav cradled his coffee. “I met Lyle. Great kid. Wanted to grow up and join the navy. Talked his parents into enrolling him two years ago.”

“LEOs said he was taken on his way home from school. He usually take public transport?”

“No. I talked to Malcom. That’s Malcom Whitten, he’s on my staff and Lyle’s cousin.” SecNav clarified. “It was Lyle’s sister Chrissy’s fifth birthday. He had asked permission to be off campus. He rode the school bus to the local bus stop. That’s usually where his parents picked him up.”

Tony thumbed through the papers in the file in front of him. “I see statements from the school bus driver. It indicates that he watched Lyle get on the bus.”

“And the city driver remembers him. Young kid in uniform caught his attention. He says he dropped Lyle at the local stop as planned.” McGee chimed in. “No memory of any cars waiting.”

“He wanted to surprise Chrissy. They agreed he could take the public bus to the neighborhood stop and then walk the last couple blocks.”

Tony wrinkled his nose. “Oh, sweet boy.”

“Here.” Ned swapped babies. “Let’s take a walk, Chris.” He carried the baby into the bedroom for a diaper change. Their entrance was quickly followed by a swift exit by Zuma who had been napping on the bed.

With a whine, the pup stomped over to his chair and whined. “It’s okay, Zuma.” Jethro said. The pup plopped down on his butt and whined louder.

“You know he isn’t going to give in.” Tony smirked as SecNav watched the interaction with interest.

“You have fresh water and food.” Jethro said. Zuma growled and barked.

Jethro sighed, stood and pulled the chair into the space between the director and himself. “Now come on, Zuma.”

The pup looked at the seating arrangements and laid his head down and set up a high-pitched whine. Jethro put a treat on the tray. “Here’s a Rocky treat.” Zuma whined pathetically as Jethro sat down.

“Not one word.” Jethro demanded as he glared at his husband. Standing he pushed his chair closer to Vance and McGee’s closer to the end of the table. He managed to wedge Zuma’s chair into the space between McGee and Tony.

Zuma bounced up excitedly and ran to climb his little staircase. From there, he leaned over to smell Linnie. Satisfied his sister was okay, he contentedly took a bite of his Rocky treat and settled down to watch the group.

“Whipped…” SecNav coughed causing Tony to choke on his coffee.

Jethro glared at his old friend. “Do we want to discuss Lorna?”

“Back to the case, please.” Vance begged.

 

Section 17  
Jackson had returned from shopping shortly after Vance and Hawkins had left. With Tony injured, he had taken over grocery store detail. Neither of the men trusted Jethro’s shopping. Even with a detailed list, he seemed to view it as a military strike, storm in, grab what he could and get out. Ned had helped carry the groceries in and was helping put them away while Jackson was putting in one of Tony’s casseroles.

Once Vance and Hawkins had departed, Zuma had permitted Jethro to turn the pup’s chair so Zuma could look down on his babies. Chris and Linnie were cooing to

Zuma from their carriers. Tony smiled at Zuma who was laying with his head by the edge where he could ‘talk’ back to the twins. While they were conversing, Tony was thumbing back through the file.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” Jethro was used to his husband’s expressions.

“Something isn’t adding up.”

McGee had been working on Tony’s new laptop and he looked up. Usually when Tony said that, it meant he had picked up on something. He pulled his own laptop closer in case he needed to start some searches.

“Tony?”

“Okay. Lyle is in a private school. He is targeted for kidnapping. He is taken during a four block walk to his home.”

“LEOs confirmed that, Tony.”

“But, Tim, how’d they know he’d be there?”

Jethro was leaning against the counter. Straightening he returned to the table picking up his copy of the file. “Damn.”

“Jethro.” Tony and Jackson said in stereo.

He looked suitably abashed. Jethro really didn’t want to pass along bad habits to his children. “Crime of opportunity?”

Tony turned to McGee. “Can you get info on the neighborhood? If I remember correctly, it’s an upper middle-class area. Affluent but not overly wealthy. Not a neighborhood I would stake out hoping to get lucky.”

“Who knew he was coming home?” Jethro asked.

“Parents. Head of the school. Teachers. Bus driver.”

“You thinking it was an inside job?” Jethro asked.

“Tony’s right.” McGee interjected. “Upper middle class. Some old money. Houses aren’t even that ornate or large estates. Not really a prime target area.”

“I don’t see anything in here about ransom demands.” Jethro scanned the police detective.

“Maybe Lyle died too quickly. He was found deceased the next morning in front of a church.”

“His church?” Tony asked.

“McGee…”

“I’ll contact the family.”

“Call…”

“Putting you through to Ducky.” McGee turned the computer so that the three of them could be seen.

“Ah, Jethro. Mr. Palmer and I were just finishing.” The trio could see Lyle’s body behind the elderly medical examiner.

“What have you got?”

“Well, the first autopsy was fairly complete. I concur that the cause of death was hemophilia. The poor lad died of blood loss. It reminds me of a …”

“Could you estimate a time of death?”

“The original TOD was approximately 0200 on Saturday morning. I’m afraid that I can neither confirm or deny that.”

“Ducky, how severely was his throat slashed? How quickly did he bleed out?”

“His throat wasn’t exactly slashed.” Ducky pointed to his own throat. “Typically, a slash would go from here to here.” He drew his finger from one side to the other under the chin, about midway down the throat. “In this case, the injury is much lower. It is only about an inch and a half long, here at the base of the neck.” Ducky pointed to his own throat again.

“That seems an awkward.” Jethro used McGee as a prop. “If I’m holding the knife and Lyle jerked away. It would be larger.”

“Well, Mr. Palmer has an interesting theory, Jethro. Go ahead, Mr. Palmer.”

“The original autopsy indicated it was an accidental injury. The injury itself disproves that.”

“Why, Jimmy?”

Jimmy picked up an enlarged picture and held it up. It showed a throat with a large wound. “This is a picture of a typical slashed throat. Notice the variety of depths to the wound. It is deeper in the center and shallow at the ends. Also, note the cut itself. The cut is jagged and gaping.”

“Now this is Lyle’s injury. Note the smooth edges. The wound depth is uniform. The cut is not jagged. It appears to be more deliberate, even surgical in nature.”

“Surgical?” Jethro asked.

“After our thorough investigation of the wound we found it to be rather unusual.”

“In what way, Ducky?”

“Mr. Palmer.” Jimmy picked up the first picture again and held it while Ducky pointed. “See the severance of the jugular. This would kill the victim in only a few minutes.” Ducky nodded and Jimmy held up the other picture. “Notice the jugular vein.”

The trio of agents studied the photo. “It’s cut on the side.”

“Exactly, Timothy. The cut to the jugular was not caused by the same slice the one that opened up the throat.”

“So, you’re saying that someone cut the vein on purpose?”

“Mr. Palmer and I don’t believe so.” Jimmy held up a new picture. “This is a close up of Mr. Lowell’s wound.” Ducky pointed to an area which showed what appeared to be fresh cuts. “It appears that the perpetrator nicked the jugular by accident. As you can see by these abrasions, it appears that someone attempted to stop the bleeding. These marks here appear to be an attempt to clamp the vein. Unfortunately, for an injury of this sort it would require suturing the vein with micro stitches.”

“Dr. Mallard and I also noticed a discrepancy between the autopsy and the crime photos.”

Jethro thumbed through the crime scene photos. “What discrepancy?”

“The initial autopsy reported that the wound had been closed by EMTs.”

“The stitches were already there.” Tony tapped the photo. “Whoever cut him, stitched him up.”

“Postmortem.” Jimmy stated flatly.

“So, the kidnapper deliberately cut Lyle’s throat, accidentally cut the jugular vein, tried to save him and then sewed him up before leaving him for the authorities to find.” Jethro summed the conversation up.

“That is what our findings show.”

“Who are we looking for, Ducky?”

“Someone with some type of elementary surgical skills.”

“That’s it?” Tony frowned. It really wasn’t much of a profile to go on.

“I’m afraid so, dear boy.”

“Thanks, Ducky.”

“Uh, Ducky?”

“Yes, Anthony.”

“Lyle wouldn’t have been awake for this.”

“No.”

“So, how was he put to sleep?”

Jimmy and Ducky exchanged looks. “We already have a blood sample headed to Abby for a full tox screen.”

“We are also going to examine Mr. Lowell for any sign of injection.”

“Let us know if you come up with anything.”

McGee disconnected the video feed. “Well, that wasn’t very helpful.”

“Au contraire, McUncle.” Tony shut his file. “This wasn’t a kidnap for ransom.”

“Not a kidnapping?”

“A kidnapping yes.” Jethro stated. “But the kidnapper wasn’t after money.”

“So, revenge?” McGee offered.

“Against who?” Jethro asked.

“Are we back at crime of opportunity?”

“We start over.” Tony concluded. “The LEOs who investigated were working on the premise that this was a kidnapping for ransom. It’s obvious in the questioning.”  
Jethro nodded. “McGee and I will start re-interviewing everyone. McGee…”

“I’ll start making calls.”


	10. Section 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! No cabal capers this chapter. Instead, I wanted a moment to be very serious. (I feel like inserting an HP Serious/Sirius joke here, but I will not.)
> 
> I am exceedingly grateful for the support all of you are giving me during this trying time. Mom appears stable at the moment, but is barely mobile and sleeps a lot of the time. I am trying to pick up all the threads that I have dropped along the way. 
> 
> It seems as if this thread is always one of the last to pick up, but it isn't because it is the last on my list. It is knowing that you support me, you wait for me and you won't abandon me. Thank you for all the comments, private messages and for just being here.
> 
> A special thank-you to rafe_dragos, the best beta in the world. Thank-you for being there and being willing to try to sort out my scattered thoughts.
> 
> I have said before and I will say again. I am the luckiest writer in the world to have such a great cabal. Words fail me, again.

Section 18

Tony moaned softly as he tried to stretch out his back muscles. He moaned again as firm hands gently began to massage the area. He tilted his head letting warm lips nuzzle under his ear.

“Told you I’d help you shower.” Jethro stopped the massage and put his arms around Tony holding him carefully against him.

“Figured I’d get a head start. Our little angel over her diva moment?”

Jethro snorted. “Sound asleep.”

Tony laughed, too. Linnie randomly chose moments when she wasn’t hungry, wasn’t sleepy, didn’t need a diaper change; to start crying pitifully. A cuddle stopped the crying but only until they went to put her back down. Tony had dubbed it a “diva moment.” The moment Jethro started the shower, they had heard the pitiful cry. Due to Tony’s restrictions, Jethro had went to scoop their daughter up and shower her with love and attention.

“Good. I think I could use a little attention.” Tony felt his husband’s hand move lower. He moaned for an entirely different reason. “Jethro, I ….”

“Wah!!!”

“No!” Tony banged his head against his husband’s shoulder. “Chris,” he whined. “He shouldn’t be hungry yet.”

“I’ll go change him.” Jethro briskly wiped off the water and then wrapped a towel around his waist.

Tony finished washing but Jethro hadn’t returned, leaving Tony to take care of the situation himself. Toweling off and pulling on his robe, he entered the bedroom area where he could hear Jethro talking to their son.

“..you think? Well, I’ll tell you what I think. You know that bear skin rug your daddy keeps talking about. I’m going to let him buy it. Yes, I am. In fact, I’ll get Uncle Tim to order it for him. What do you think about that? Then I’ll let him take those baby pictures of you playing on the rug. Let’s see if you get any when we show that picture to all your future girl-friends…”

“Jethro, do not talk to our son about s..e..x…What’s daddy saying to you? Hmmm…” Tony scolded. “Was he wet or dirty?” He asked smiling down at the baby.

“Neither. Our son appears to have adopted Linnie’s habit.” Jethro stood as Tony held out his arms when Chris tried to turn his head to see him. Jethro waited for Tony to sit down in the rocker before handing him Chris. “He’s a bit fussy, but not warm and doesn’t appear to have gas.”

“What’s the matter?” Tony pulled Chris close listening to his low grumbles. “Hey, sweet boy, I’m here.” Trying to focus on Tony’s face, Chris pushed his head against Tony. Tony carefully shifted his son so that Chris’ ear was close to his father’s heart. Chris instantly stilled. The baby lay there for a minute and then gave a big sigh. “I’m here.” Tony began gently rocking. Chris gurgled. 

“Spoiled already…” Jethro shook his head.

“I think he’s still a bit upset over the hospital.” Tony said rubbing his son’s back.

“Or he just wants his mommy…”

“Jethro…” Tony snarled trying to keep his voice down, “I am not the mommy.”

“Tobias had a point, we can’t both be daddy.” Jethro leaned against the bathroom door frame. “It would get very confusing.”

“I guess.” Tony sighed. “Jimmy says that it wouldn’t be good for Linnie and Chris if they became accustomed to us using the mommy/daddy titles and then when we switched...” Jimmy had sat down with both of them to discuss the situation. The running joke had been funny but they needed to make a decision about what the twins would call them. Neither wanted to cause any issues for their children.

“It would cause even more problems when they start school.” Jethro added. Both men knew the twins would be targets for bullying simply because of their marriage. “Unless you want to start wearing a dress and baking brownies.” He said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“I’ve told you before I look good in a dress,” Tony retorted. “And I already bake the brownies.”

“And very good ones at that.” Jethro paused to wonder if there were any left, before adding, “...so, who’s going to break it to Zuma that you aren’t his mommy?”

Tony glared at his husband and changed the subject. “Did you see the breast milk Brenna dropped by earlier?”

“What milk?”

“She had a bag when she stopped by after work earlier.” Tony explained. “I thought she brought milk and put it in the refrigerator, but I didn’t see it earlier.”

“I thought she already dropped a supply off this week.”

“Maybe she dropped extra off?”

Jethro shook his head. Six months ago, he would have thought it crazy to imagine people just running in and out of the house. Their family were often in and out dropping off little things for the twins, sneaking a cuddle or picking up a care package from Tony. He thought back, he had been helping his dad with supper when Brenna made her quick stop. She hadn’t gone near the fridge but… She had come into the bedroom. 

He glanced around the room finally noticing a bag on the shelf under the changing table. “That must be it. Wonder why she brought it in here. Hope it has an icepack on it.” Jethro crossed the room and lifted the bag out. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the corner close to Tony. “I’m thinking the god-mother was on a little spoiling trip.” He showed Tony the gift box inside. Jethro started to hold out the box, but Tony shook his head.

“You open it. I don’t want to disturb Chris now that he’s settled down.” 

Jethro smiled at the sight of his son contentedly listening to Tony’s heartbeat. He knew how mesmerizing it could be; especially late at night when the house was silent and he held his husband close. 

“Jethro?” Tony urged. “The box?”

Placing the box on his lap. He lifted the box lid. On top of the tissue paper was a small notecard which he picked up and read aloud. “Tony & Jethro, I hope I’m not being too forward. I saw these when I was out to lunch and thought it might solve the problem with the twins. No pressure. Just trying to be a good godfather. Jimmy.”

“A problem?” Tony frowned. “What problem could the twins have?” 

“Let’s find out.” Under the tissue were two bagged objects. Jethro picked up one and pulled out a coffee mug. The mug had the United States flag on one side and on the other in bold lettering, it said “Daddy.” Intrigued he laid it carefully next to him after showing it to Tony and picked up the other bag. It also had a coffee mug. This time it had the Italian flag. Turning it, Jethro smiled. It was a problem solver, if Tony agreed. 

“Let me see.” Tony prodded.

Jethro held up the mug showing the other side. This mug said “Papa.” The two men looked at each other. “Daddy Jethro. Papa Tony.” Jethro said trying out the titles. 

“Papa. Daddy.” Tony repeated.

“What do you think?”

Tony rubbed Chris’ back and smiled at his husband. “I think Jimmy gets a gold star on his godfather chart.”

“You know that means Tim will be trying to outdo him.”

“Well, you did say he could order the bear rug.” Tony coaxed Chris to shift so he could see his son’s face. “Daddy was being mean, wasn’t he?” Chris grumbled in response. “Yes, he was.”

“So, papa…” Tony looked at Jethro when he spoke. “Have you figured out why Chris is fussing?”

“I think he just wanted to cuddle. Is that it, Chris? Did you just want Papa to hold you for a while?” Tony stroked the tiny cheek and was rewarded with a gurgle. 

Jethro saw the adoration in Tony’s eyes echoed in Chris’. He spared a minute to wonder why no one had ever seen the true Tony but was grateful they hadn’t. Tony belonged to him now. And to Linnie and Chris… And dad… and Zuma… and… Jethro stopped the train of thought in its tracks. Tony had a family - period and so did he. “Well, why don’t I leave the two of you to cuddle while I grab a quick shower and then we can cuddle?” Tony gave him a loving smile.

Jethro heard the snore when he turned off the shower. He dried and put on a pair of boxers before exiting the bathroom to find just what he expected. The sole occupant of the bed lay sprawled taking up the major portion of center of the bed snoring contentedly. Shaking his head, he looked towards the crib. Chris lay sleeping contentedly, his head once again positioned to listen to his dad… papa’s heartbeat. Tony had fallen asleep, holding Chris securely, making Jethro wish for a camera.

Another loud snore interrupted the magic moment. With a shake of his head, Jethro began the process of nudging Zuma to the foot of the bed so that he and Tony could join him. Sleepy growls met his initial efforts. Finally, the pup opened bleary eyes to whine at him. “Come on, Zuma. Tony and I need a bit of the bed, too.” Jethro had known from the first night this would happen. Sleeping with a new born pup was a lot different than sleeping with an adolescent dog. He could foresee having to have a special bed made for the new house to have room for two toddlers, a grown Zuma, Tony and himself.

Having finally cleared enough room, Jethro went to put his son in bed. Carefully, he pried Chris from his husband’s arms. Chris gave a bit of a snort but a gentle pat on his back soothed him. Jethro laid him carefully on the mattress on the opposite end from his sister. He blamed the humidity in the air for his misty eyes. His son. His daughter. It still made his breath catch when he thought about it. One last look and then Jethro turned to wake his husband only to find Tony looking at him with misty eyes.

“Son thief.” Tony joked. 

“Bed thief.” Jethro countered, pointing over his shoulder.

“We may need a bigger bed.” Tony smiled as he gratefully accepted his husband’s help up. 

“Two words.” Jethro smirked. “Puppy bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick down and dirty casserole perfect for fall. Love that it can be made ahead, popped in the oven after work and is a hot meal after homework/activities are over.
> 
> Tony's Chicken Supreme
> 
> 2 cup cooked, diced chicken meat  
> 2 cup milk  
> 1 medium onion, diced  
> ¼ teaspoon pepper  
> 2 cup uncooked macaroni  
> 2 cans cream of chicken soup  
> ½ teaspoon salt  
> Shredded Cheese  
>    
> Mix all ingredients together except cheese. Put in a greased casserole and refrigerate overnight. Remove from refrigerator several hours before baking. Bake at 350° for 1 ½ hours. 
> 
> Top with cheese during the last part of baking.
> 
> Want some variety? Add a cream of potato or celery for one of the cream of chicken soups.


End file.
